


the only way to sum it up is falling roller-coaster rush

by twoorangecookies



Series: trimberly tropey times [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Gambling, Tags to be added, Tommy is a girl, but tropey times were had, don't want to spoil things, side cranscott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Trini wakes up in a hotel room with a hangover, a hot, naked woman beside her that she's never seen, and no idea what happened the night before. All she wants is someone to calmly explain to her what went down. Between five people, there has to be a clear cut answer, right? Just what did Trini do last night? And what lasting repercussions will there be? All this, and more, on this edition of...Trimberly Tropey Times.





	1. last night was the worst night

**Author's Note:**

> It is so hard to tag and summerize this fic without giving away the main plot points. Take a chance and enjoy? 
> 
> Today's music shuffle bingo brings you a work title from the song All The Way Down by Kelela and a chapter title from the song Last Night by John Legend.

Trini Gonzalas woke up to the feel of sandpaper in her mouth and drums pounding in her head. She didn't dare open her eyes yet, because she feared the burn of the sunlight that she could feel on her closed eyelids. She smacked her lips together and tasted death. Like, not even pleasant death. Downright rotten, dirty death inside of her mouth. Her chest burned with indigestion, a kind that only one evil source ever brought; _flavored vodka_. She let out a soft whine. _Why_ had she been drinking the devil's piss? Even when drunk, she knew better than that.

 

And then the bed shifted beside her.

 

For a moment she wondered if she had moved one of her own limbs without realizing it, but an elbow knocked into her upper arm. A sharp, pointy elbow. She whined sharper.

 

“Ssshhhh.” A sloppy hand slapped over her face and moved on top of her mouth to muffle it, and, well...Trini was hungover and confused and _cranky_...so she bit it. Not hard! She didn't think.

 

“Yow! Watchhit!” The hand was yanked away and gave Trini a shove in her arm before disappearing again. Then silence.

 

After a moment Trini slowly creaked one eye open and looked to her side, and in that instant she swore she had never seen a woman look so...so... _disastrous_. She had short, possibly shoulder length hair that was a messy mop all over her face. It was even hanging in her mouth which was wide open with a string of dried drool down the side of her face. She had a strong jaw line, from what Trini could make of it, and a long neck that led to a pointed collarbone and down to....oh yeah. Yep. Those were her boobs. Trini's eye snapped shut. She panicked a moment. She had no idea who the woman beside her was, and while that wasn't a first, she was uncomfortable to admit, it by no means made it less surprising. Especially when Trini couldn't remember much about the night before.

 

Were they even in her hotel room? If not, could she sneak out? Trini opened both eyes and kept them trained at the ceiling so that she wasn't stealing any more uninvited glances. Her head still pounded, but it was nothing compared to how it felt when she sat up. World War One and their muskets or whatever (listen, History had never been her strong subject) were going off inside of her brain, and there were probably some of those fireworks, too. She bit her lip to keep her whining inside, and she held her head until the worst of it calmed down. Once it did she looked around the room and quickly determined that it was, indeed, her hotel room. She could always sneak out and go to Jason and Billy's room...but she didn't want to interrupt whatever they had going on.

 

Ew. She shuddered.

 

Trini had to brush her teeth. Just like that the need struck her fast and hard. She needed a clean mouth. She hobbled to her feet and made her way towards the bathroom. She let the faint sunlight streaming through the thick curtains guide her way, and she closed herself into the small room. She let out a long sigh. It was a relief to be alone, even though she was only half a room away from her latest mistake. She made a face at herself as she hit the light switch, and then she cried out. Then she slapped a hand over her mouth. She wasn't afraid of the mystery woman, but she certainly didn't want to face her just yet.

 

Still in pain from the light in her face, Trini looked into the mirror. She didn't look much better herself. Her long, dark hair was sticking out all over the place. She had crease marks from the pillow in her face, and what? What?! Seriously?! She gingerly touched the raw scratches she had in her shoulders before turning around and...yup. Yeah. Scratches all down her back. She sent a murderous glare towards the woman currently sleeping in _her_ bed. Trini did not like scratches or marks on herself. She didn't like anything that made her stand out in any way. She wasn't going to be able to wear tank tops for awhile. She made another face and picked up her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. She brushed her teeth, angrily, then rinsed her mouth out. She picked up her hair brush and tried to calm the wild hair, but it just made her scalp hurt so she set the brush back down. She used the toilet and washed her hands. The only other thing she could do to delay her time in the bathroom was take a shower, and she had a feeling it was going to hurt. She glanced to the door again, deciding positively, then bent down and turned on the taps. She made it more warm than her usual HOT shower, and got in. It stung. A lot. But then it started to feel soothing, and she stood under the stream for a long time. She soaked in how it felt washing across her face and head, and she could feel the headache start to ease some.

 

Then there was a gust of cold air as the bathroom door opened.

 

“Sorry! Just gotta pee!” The woman called out. And... _she did._ Right then and there. Trini gasped.

 

“Privacy much?!” She shouted.

 

“Hogging the bathroom much?” The woman replied.

 

“Get out! And don't you dare-” She flushed and left.. And Trini was struck by cold water. She shrieked.

 

“I must have been _so_ drunk!” She hissed to herself. She washed her hair quickly, grumbling to herself the entire time, and turned off the water. She toweled herself off and wrapped it around herself before walking back into the room. She had really hoped the woman had taken it upon herself to leave, but she was quickly disappointed when she found her sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed in the dress she must have been wearing the night before. “So that was fun,” Trini said, sickeningly sweet. “Bye.”

 

“Not so fast, Grumpy Bear,” the woman said, looking up at her. It was then that Trini could actually _see_ her, and see how stunningly hot she was. Trini's eyes widened slightly, but she regained composure and frowned again.

 

“What?”

 

“Notice anything while you were in there?”

 

“Yeah, you don't understand privacy.”

 

The woman snorted, a smirk on her lips, and she was clearly very amused. Trini didn't understand why. There was nothing to be amused about! The wo-the _beautiful_ woman, tilted her head to the side. “Oh this is gonna be fun...” She raised her hand and used her thumb to twirl a silver band that was around her ring finger.

 

“Of course, you're married,” Trini rolled her eyes. “Hope it was worth it.”

 

“Haven't decided that much out yet,” she replied, still with that annoying but sexy smirk on her lips. “Look at your own hand, dumbass.”

 

Trini's brows knitted together and she looked down, bringing her hand up. There, on her ring finger, was the same silver band. “...the fuck?”

 

“Saw it this morning before you went to hide,” the woman said. “Great bod by the way.” She was now leaned back on her hands on the bed. “So I figured peeing while you shower is cool cause that's what married people do.”

 

Trini laughed. Legitimately laughed. Her hand fell to her side. “We're not...we didn't...it's not...possible?” She paled and quickly moved over to sit on the bed beside the woman. “I don't....even know your name.”

 

“Kimberly Hart,” Kimberly said, holding out her hand to shake. Trini reached hers out in a daze and held it.

 

“Trini Gonzalas...” she said.

 

“I think you mean Trini _Hart,_ ” Kimberly corrected. Trini looked up at her and the woman had the most smarmy, proud-of-herself smirk on her lips. “You're hot.”

 

“Fuck. Me.” Trini face-palmed.

 

“Oh we already did that,” Kimberly assured her. “And well, judging by your back.” Kimberly leaned back to peer at it. “You must be good. It's a shame I don't remember. Unless you wanna go again?” She waggled her brows.

 

“I might barf now if that's okay,” Trini said weakly, and she barely stumbled off the bed and grabbed the small waste bin before vomiting her guts into it. Kimberly got on the floor with her and held her hair back.

 

“There, there, honey, it'll be okay,” she said sweetly.

 

“Shut up,” Trini heaved.

 

“Your mouth is gross.”

 

“Your face is gross,” Trini retorted. (Though really it wasn't.)

 

“I mean...maybe you wanna go clean up,” Kimberly chuckled. She helped Trini to her feet. “Gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah...fine.” Trini went back into the bathroom and rinsed off her mouth before rinsing out her mouth. She swished with some mouthwash to be sure, and went back into the bedroom. Kimberly was standing there watching her. “...so...you think this is legit?”

 

Kimberly raised a brow, her expression amused. “Trini, we're in Las Vegas.”

 

Trini went to her suitcase to pull out some clothes. “I know where we are, thank you.”

 

“Do you remember anything about last night?”

 

“Yeah, I went out with my friends Jason and Billy after they got married. They decided to elope and drag me along for the fun.” She held her clothes tight to her chest. “We were at a bar...then went to another bar...and some homeboy came up to us with a bottle of champagne and asked if we wanted to toast toast...” She frowned, her brows together. “And...that's all I remember.”

 

Kimberly snorted. “I think that was Zack. He gets silly on champagne.” She tilted her head. “No. He gets _more_ silly on champagne. We were toasting toast half the night. I don't remember him inviting you guys over, though....I do remember a guy that talked a lot. Like, I kept thinking, when will this guy stop talking about robots?”

 

“That's Billy,” Trini smiled fondly. “He has a lot of interesting things to say,” she added defensively.

 

“I'm just sayin' that's what I remember,” Kimberly said, her hands in the air.

 

“We must have been smashed.” Trini shook her head.

 

“I'd say.”

 

“Well, maybe one of the guys remembers what went down,” Trini suggested. “We can find out if this is legit or not.”

 

“Why? Don't you wanna be married to me?” Kimberly batted her eyelashes.

 

Trini rolled her eyes. “Not especially, no. But don't take it personally. I don't wanna be married to anyone.”

 

“Ouch, icy.”

 

“Dude, I'm twenty-two. Way too young.”

 

“My parents were nineteen and twenty when they got married,” Kimberly said. “They're still married.”

 

“Good for them,” Trini said dryly. “Come on, let's go visit your homeboy first.”

 

“Sure. Can't promise he won't have someone with him though.” Kimberly got to her feet and bounced to the door.

 

“Do I look like I care about his hook up?”

 

“Not really, no.” Kimberly answered with a grin. She yanked the door open and swept her hand out for Trini to lead. Trini stepped out and turned around to face her.

 

“I don't know where we're going.”

 

“I do.” Kimberly let the door swing shut and started down the hallway. Trini followed, and they came to a stop in front of the elevator. Kimberly pressed the up button. They waited quietly with Kimberly shooting looks Trini's way the whole time. When the doors dinged and opened the two stepped inside and watched the doors close again. Kimberly pressed a button and the elevator began to rise.

 

“So, what brought you to Vegas?” Kimberly asked, leaning against the back wall.

 

“Like I already said, my friends decided to elope. A month before their wedding,” Trini said. “They asked me to come along and be their witness.”

 

“Aww, that's sweet.”

 

“It's dumb. Why plan out a whole big wedding if it's not even what you want?”

 

“Sometimes people get caught up in the excitement of it all,” Kimberly said. “And sometimes they realize it's too much and want something simple.”

 

“Like getting married by an Al Green impersonator in Las Vegas,” Trini added.

 

“Right. Like that. Wait...Al Green? Seriously?”

 

“Billy likes Al Green,” Trini explained, defending him again. “Got somethin' to say about it?”

 

Kimberly suppressed a smirk and held her hands up. “No. Nothing.”

 

“Good.”

 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kimberly stepped out first and Trini followed, then Kimberly led the way down the hall and stopped in front of a door. She knocked loudly, but no one answered. She started to knock harder, more insistently, and then started to call his name.

 

“Zachary Louise Taylor, wake up!” She kept knocking. “Zack! Zaaaaack! Za-” The door swung open.

 

A man stared out at them with slow blinking eyes, and he looked like he'd been hit by a train. He was shirtless, and that wasn't something Trini wanted to see. She made a face. He rubbed his eyes. “Louise?”

 

“Do you know her?” Kim asked, pointing at Trini.

 

Zack looked, then smiled wide. “Yeah! Crazy Girl. How ya been?”

 

Trini's eyes narrowed. “Well I don't know who you are, or why you're calling me that, but you know? I've been better.”

 

“Zack. What happened last night?” Kimberly asked.

 

Zack smiled and started to chuckle. “Last night was a blast,” he said. “We partied hard.”

 

“No kidding,” Trini said, holding up her ring finger.

 

“Hey!” Zack pointed. “Yeah, I almost forgot! The newlyweds!”

 

“You remember that. So, it really happened?” Kimberly pressed.

 

“Hell yeah it did. It was awesome!”

 

“And why did we do it?” Trini asked, feeling her anger boil up.

 

“Pft, I don't know,” Zack answered. “You two were dead set on it though. We were all there. Us, Jason, Billy...”

 

“And they didn't stop me?!” Trini wailed. She clenched her fists. “I'm gonna kill them.”

 

“Can we go in?” Kimberly asked, pointing into Zack's room. “Is...anyone in there?”

 

“Nah it's just me.” Zack stepped aside and pushed the door open. The girls walked in and took in the darkened room. “Sorry.” Zack picked up some clothes from the floor and threw them into the open closet, then fixed the bedding on the bed, and then he turned the light on.

 

Kimberly walked over and sat on the end of the bed. Trini sighed and followed, sitting beside her. “Okay, start from the beginning,” Kimberly told him. “What happened when you invited Trini and her friends to drink with us?”

 

_“Kimmy!” Zack danced his way to where Kim sat on a bar stool. “I'm back, and I brought new friends!”_

 

_The three strangers congregated around where Kim was sitting, and she held out her hand. “Hi, I'm Kimberly!” She shouted over the music._

 

_Billy shook her hand first. “I'm Billy! And this is my husband, Jason!” He beamed. “I like saying that!”_

 

_“We just got married!” Jason shouted, shaking Kim's hand next._

 

_“Congratulations!”_

 

_“And this is DeeDee!” Zack pointed at Trini._

 

_“Trini!” She corrected._

 

_“Yum!” Kim said, shaking Trini's hand quickly, and getting up to press herself close._

 

_“Tell me about it, stud!” Trini repli-_

 

Trini and Kimberly smacked Zack from both sides. “Ow! Okay, okay...”

 

_“Nice to meet you!” Kimberly called out to Trini._

 

_“Someone promised me champagne!” Trini replied._

 

_“Cups, kind sir?” Zack addressed the bartender. The bartender rolled her eyes and got a small stack of plastic cups, and Zack handed them out. He then poured a small amount of champagne in each cup. “To toast!” He called out loudly, before drinking. Everyone stared at him blankly, still holding their cups, and he shook his head. “Okayyyy.” He refilled his. “To the newlyweds! May you remember this always and stay sexy always!”_

 

_“Cheers!” They all shouted out, before drinking from their cups. The song changed and Billy clapped._

 

_“Oh, I love this one! Let's dance.” He took Jason's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Zack watched them go before grinning at Trini._

 

_“You wanna-”_

 

_“Nope,” she said quickly._

 

_“Fine. I'll dance with the hottest person here. Myself!” He flounced away._

 

“And that's all I remember from the club,” he said with a shrug.

 

“That was so unhelpful,” Trini said dryly. “Ugh, we're gonna have to go disturb Jason and Billy. I swear if they're doing anything other than sleeping...”

 

“It'll be okay,” Kimberly said, nudging Trini's arm. “They're probably having breakfast in bed or something romantic like that.”

 

* * *

 

“Dude. We only went to sleep an hour ago.” Jason blinked tiredly at Trini, and he looked like he was still drunk. His eyes were swollen and red. He always looked that way when he drank too much though.

 

“Put a shirt on,” Trini said, pushing past him and into the room. “C'mon, B, wake up.”

 

Billy sat up in the large bed, rubbing his eyes, and he yawned. “I'm awake. What's going on? Oh, hi Kimberly!”

 

“Hi...Billy?” Kimberly guessed, getting a nod in return. She smiled. “We need help.”

 

“With what?” Jason pulled a shirt on and turned on a light.

 

“This.” Trini held up her hand, showing off the band, and glared at him.

 

Jason raised both hands in the air. “Hey, I had nothing to do with it.”

 

“Me either. Well, I was there, so I guess I did.” Billy frowned.

 

“If you were there why didn't you stop me?” Trini turned her glare on him and he shrunk back against the headboard.

 

“You said, and I quote, 'You bitches won't stop me from getting hitches'. Which, now that I think about it, doesn't actually make any sense. Hitches isn't a word. I assume you meant hitched. So, at your request I didn't stop you from getting hitched.” He nodded once and smiled.

 

“I was drunk and stupid,” Trini reminded him.

 

“Hey!” Kimberly said, offended.

 

“Well, I was!”

 

“I don't know what's going on,” Jason admitted.

 

“Trini and Kimberly got married last night. We were all there,” Billy informed his new husband.

 

“Trini did what with who?”

 

“Your memory fuzzy, too?” Kimberly asked him.

 

“I'd say,” he answered. “You're Kimberly....yeah...okay, I remember you.”

 

“Sorry, I don't remember you.”

 

“That's okay, I-”

 

“PEOPLE!” Trini threw her arms out. “Important things first! What the _hell_ happened last night?!”

 

“I don't know!” Kimberly and Jason cried out at the same time.

 

It was Billy, sitting up fully on the bed, who raised a finger. “I do.”

 

Trini walked over to where Billy sat and sat beside him. She took his face in her hands gently and looked at him. “I love you. But if you don't tell me I was possessed last night and forced to walk down the aisle with a stranger, a very annoying stranger at that, then I might have to strangle you,” she said calmly, ignoring Kimberly's protest behind her.

 

Billy shook his head slowly, face still in Trini's hands. “I don't think I can do that. Also can you please let go.” Trini's hands dropped into her lap and she whined. “I can tell you what happened at the club, though.”

 

“Yes. Please,” Trini nodded.

 

_Jason and Billy walked back to where they had left Trini, once they had gotten their fill of dancing, and they found her sitting on the stool beside Kimberly. Both girls were laughing heartily with a few empty shot glasses lined up in front of them._

 

_“This looks like fun,” Jason greeted them. Trini turned around and threw out an arm._

 

_“My boys!”_

 

_“Aaaand you're drunk,” Jason teased. He gave her a high-five which she clumsily tried to meet. She nearly fell off the stool and he caught her before situating her. “How many shots have we had?”_

 

_“You had two when we pre-gamed and-” Billy started to count, but Jason put a hand on his arm._

 

_“I didn't really mean we.”_

 

_“Like...four?” Kimberly answered, unsure. “You guys should try some! It's so good, it's pink lemonade vodka.”_

 

_“It's sooo good,” Trini said. “It tastes just like pink lemonade.”_

 

_“Flavored vodka? Oh, Trini...” Jason held a hand to his forehead. “No wonder.”_

 

_“Oh yeah,” Billy nodded. “Trini gets really drunk on flavored vodka.”_

 

_“And killer hangovers,” Jason added on._

 

_“Oh psh, I'll be fine.” Trini said, waving a hand._

 

_“Let's all do a shot!” Kimberly cried out._

 

_“Yeah, come on guys,” Trini added._

 

_“She's already done it,” Billy told Jason._

 

_“Should we let it get worse?”_

 

_“We can't stop her now.” Billy patted Jason on the back. “I'd like to try some pink lemonade, though.”_

 

_“Who_ wouldn't _want pink lemonade?” Kimberly asked._

 

_“I want ALL the pink lemonade,” Trini said, raising her hand._

 

_“Okay, let's try the pink-”_

 

“We get it, it was pink lemonade,” Trini interrupted.

 

“Well, everyone kept saying it,” Billy explained.

 

“And you both let me continue drinking it?” Trini aimed a glare at Jason who should have known better.

 

“Billy was right,” Jason shrugged. “You'd already started it.”

 

“I hate you both,” Trini muttered, crossing her arms petulantly.

 

“Damn,” Kimberly spoke up. “Now I want some pink lemonade.”

 


	2. and the world says we reap what we sow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title shuffled to The Great Die-Off by Rise Against.
> 
> Hope you like the next part!

_“We get it, it was pink lemonade,” Trini interrupted._

 

_“Well, everyone kept saying it,” Billy explained._

 

_“And you both let me continue drinking it?” Trini aimed a glare at Jason who should have known better._

 

_“Billy was right,” Jason shrugged. “You'd already started it.”_

 

_“I hate you both,” Trini muttered, crossing her arms petulantly._

 

_“Damn,” Kimberly spoke up. “Now I want some pink lemonade.”_

 

“Okay.” Trini held up a hand. “What happened after that?”

 

“Well, we each had a shot of pink lemonade. Then you two said you had somewhere to go,” Billy explained.

 

“Where'd we go?” Kimberly asked.

 

“Don't know,” Billy shrugged. “You only said it was a secret and you couldn't reveal it.”

 

“Why don't I remember any of this?” Jason asked.

 

“Because you had like three shots of pink lemonade,” Billy answered. “And you had already been drinking before that.”

 

“Back to us,” Trini said impatiently.

 

“You know,” Billy mused. “You should ask the bartender. She was serving you the whole time, and you two seemed friendly with her. Maybe she knows.”

 

“The bartender?” Trini asked.

 

“Yeah, her name was Tommy.”

 

“That's a boy's name,” Trini said.

 

“Names don't have genders,” Billy responded.

 

“Fine. Where can we find her?”

 

“Maybe start at the bar?” Billy suggested. “It's right in this hotel.”

 

“Billy is a genius,” Kimberly exclaimed. “Let's go find this Tommy person and see if she knows where we went.”

 

“Fine,” Trini huffed. She pointed at the boys. “But don't think I'm forgiving you for letting me get into this mess.

 

–

 

“Excuse me.” Kimberly leaned over the bar, her elbows resting on it. The woman behind the bar had long, dark hair with deep purple tips. She had tan skin, and earrings up and down both ears, with tattoos on display on most of the skin that showed from her green tee and jeans. She turned around and looked both girls over, then smiled.

 

“It's the wonder twins,” she greeted. She leaned her hands to the bar. “How you two feeling today?”

 

“Hungover,” Trini grumbled.

 

“You're Tommy?” Kimberly asked.

 

“Ow, don't even remember me?” Tommy held a hand to her heart and stumbled back a couple of steps. “I'm hurt.”

 

“We don't remember much of anything that happened last night,” Kimberly explained. “Especially not this.” She held up her hand to show off her ring. Tommy just nodded with a smirk.

 

“Yeah...that did happen,” she said. “You really don't remember?”

 

“No, and we were hoping you could fill in some holes,” Trini said.

 

Tommy opened her mouth, held up a finger, and closed it. She shook her head. “You left that wide open for me, but I'm gonna resist. So what do you need to know?”

 

“What happened when we were here getting shots?” Kimberly asked. “Did we talk about it then?”

 

“No, you two mostly laughed and flirted. You kept wanting more shots. I was pretty busy so I didn't hear much of your conversation, but you looked like you were having fun,” she said. “At one point I did hear you,” she pointed to Kimberly, “tell her,” she pointed to Trini, “to call you Daddy.”

 

Kimberly paled and opened her mouth, moving it wordlessly. Trini's eyes widened and she looked back and forth between Kimberly and Tommy. “I, uh-” Trini tried to speak.

 

Tommy stared at them a moment longer before breaking into a grin. “Kidding. But there was definitely some sexual tension happening. I figured you'd pay your tab and go to your room, but you guys just asked where the closest donut place was.”

 

Trini looked relieved that Tommy was joking, but also sent her a murderous glare. “So we went for donuts?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Tommy said. She looked down the bar at someone trying to flag her down and she shrugged at them. “Sorry.”

 

“Where's the donut place?” Trini asked.

 

“Go out the doors and down to the sidewalk, make a left, go two blocks and it's across the street,” Tommy said as she walked away.

 

“Thank you,” Trini called after her. She turned to Kimberly who still looked shook. “You okay?”

 

“Daddy?” Kimberly squeaked out.

 

“We can discuss that later,” Trini waved her off. “Come on, let's see if anyone at the donut shop remembers us.” She wasn't in the mood. She had to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible.

 

–

 

Trini and Kimberly walked into Dee's Do'nutz and looked around. It wasn't familiar to either of them. They looked at each other before walking up to the counter. A young lady stepped up on the other side of the counter and broke into a grin.

 

“You're back!” She said.

 

“Uh...yes?” Trini replied. She looked at Kimberly uncertainly then back at the girl across from them. “You...remember us?”

 

“How could I forget? You came in holding hands and giggling, and I thought, if that isn't the cutest couple...” She shook her head, still smiling. Trini looked to her name tag.

 

“Look, Aisha, the thing is, we don't remember last night. We don't remember coming here. But we need to piece our whole night together,” Trini said. She elbowed Kimberly who was still being quiet.

 

“Uhh yeah! See, we were super drunk last night and-” Kimberly started, but was interrupted.

 

“I know,” Aisha wrinkled her nose. “Kimberly got sick in the bathroom and Trini, you went in with her and held her hair back. It was gross, but so sweet.”

 

Kimberly and Trini looked at each other then back at Aisha. “How long were we here?” Trini asked.

 

“About an hour,” Aisha said. “You talked to me for a long time while you were ordering. You told me all about how you were childhood sweethearts who decided to run off here to get married.” Aisha looked like she had hearts in her eyes as she told them. Her hands were clasped together at her chest. “I'd be jealous if I didn't like you two so much.”

 

“Childhood sweethearts...” Trini repeated slowly. Sounded more like Jason and Billy. A lot so.

 

“Well...we did get married,” Kimberly said.

 

“You did?! Oh, congratulations!” Aisha was bouncing. “Let me give you a donut each on the house!”

 

“Sure!” Kimberly said.

 

“Kimberly, we have to-” Trini tried to object, but Kimberly shushed her with a hand in the air.

 

“We have time for a donut, Trinilee.”

 

“No. That nickname is not happening,” Trini said, shaking her head. “And we can get a donut when we're done figuring this out.”

 

“Awww, your first married spat,” Aisha cooed.

 

“Lady-” Trini started. Kimberly put a hand on her arm.

 

“We'd love a donut,” Kimberly answered for them both. She squeezed Trini's arm harder.

 

“Sure. Love one,” Trini grumbled. They watched Aisha package up their donuts, then she handed the bag across the counter. Trini took it. “Thanks,” she said.

 

“Did we by any chance say where we were going when we left here?” Kimberly asked.

 

“Oh! Yeah! You said you were going to go to a casino,” Aisha answered. “Don't know which one.”

 

“That's okay,” Trini replied. “Thank you.” She took the donut and tugged Kimberly outside by the arm. “We really should get you a different outfit,” she told her.

 

Kimberly looked her little black dress over and looked up at Trini. “Why?”

 

“It could distract people.”

 

“You mean...it could distract you?” Kimberly smirked and pressed closer to Trini, who flushed and stepped away.

 

“Fine, whatever. Wear what you want,” she said, waving a hand in the air.

 

“I want my donut,” Kimberly replied, grabbing at the bag.

 

“We need to figure out what casino we went to,” Trini argued.

 

“Trin, there's a casino at our hotel. Probably was that one.”

 

“...okay, probably,” Trini agreed reluctantly and handed Kimberly the bag. “Eat mine and you're dead,” she warned.

 

–

 

The two girls walked through the casino, and for midday it was certainly busy. They looked around at all the people playing; middle aged men in suits, women in small dresses, and everything in between. They stopped at one of the slot machines and Kimberly sat down in the seat.

 

“We got lucky that the last two people to see us last night were also working today,” she said. “What are the chances we'll find someone who was working last night and saw us?”

 

“Kimberly! Trini!”

 

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes then turned to see a young woman in a sparkly gold dress walking towards them. She had a brilliant smile on her lips, and her hands were extended out at her sides. “You're back!” The young woman came to a stop beside them.

 

“Um...hi?” Kimberly said. She made an apologetic face. “I'm sorry...we don't remember most of last night, so if we met you....”

 

The young woman laughed and shook her head. “That's okay. I get it a lot. But you two were pretty memorable, so I couldn't forget.”

 

“So you saw us here last night?” Trini asked immediately, already back in detective mode.

 

“Yeah, you two were here for awhile. Ordering drinks and playing these slots right here.” She motioned to the machines they were in front of.

 

“Wow...really?” Kimberly asked.

 

“Really,” the woman replied. She swept her dark hair over her shoulder. “I'm Emma. I'm a cocktail waitress here. I was bringing you your drinks, and you guys tipped _really_ well.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, Emma,” Kimberly said with a smile. Trini, on the other hand, stood there quietly. Kimberly noticed and gave her a look.

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” Trini repeated.

 

“My girlfriend was serving you, too, but she's not on shift right now,” Emma explained.

 

“Can you tell us how long we were here and maybe where we went after?” Trini asked.

 

“You were here for a few hours,” Emma answered. “I'm not all that sure where you went after, but you seemed to be having a great time. You two really are the cutest couple.”

 

Kimberly and Trini exchanged looks. “So...we were acting like a couple?” Trini asked.

 

“Oh yeah,” Emma laughed. “I saw you guys down that hallway right there,” she pointed to a darkened corridor.

 

“What were we doing?” Kimberly asked.

 

“Well...” Emma tilted her head.

 

_Trini had Kimberly pressed against the wall of the dark hallway, and she pressed her leg between the taller girl's thighs before leaning in to nip and kiss at her neck. Kimberly pushed her hair out of the way to give Trini more room, and she sighed softly at the feel of it._

 

_“You're so hot,” Trini said thickly, moving in to kiss Kimberly deeply. Kimberly pushed her fingers through Trini's hair and locked them in it as she kissed back, returning everything she was given. Kimberly moaned, rocking against Trini's thigh._

 

_“Let's get out of here,” Kimberly suggested. “I wanna fuck you til the sun comes up.”_

 

_“Oh, Princess, you'll get your wish,” Trini mumbled against her lips. They kissed again, Trini's tongue flicking into Kimberly's mouth, and-_

 

“You...heard all of that?” Trini asked, turning a little red.

 

“I didn't mean to! I saw movement down there and it's restricted, but I realized it was you two and I just...didn't want to disturb.

 

“And-” Trini cleared her throat and tugged at the collar of her shirt. “How long were we...there?”

 

“Maybe another ten minutes,” Emma replied. “I left you alone, but then I had to come break it up.”

 

_Kimberly's head was leaned back to the wall and she was moaning. Trini was pressed close with her hand up the bottom of Kimberly's dress. “Please, Trini,” Kimberly begged. “Stop teasing and fuck me.”_

 

_“Here in public? Are you sure?” Trini teased with a smirk on her lips._

 

_“Um...guys,” Emma said, clearing her throat. The two separated quickly, and Kimberly straightened her dress._

 

_“Emma...hi,” Kimberly said quickly._

 

_“You ruined the moment,” Trini pouted._

 

_“I'm sorry, but you can't be in here,” Emma told them, apologetic._

 

_“Okay, okay, we're leaving,” Trini said, grabbing Kimberly's hand. “But will you grab my lady here whatever drink she wants?” Trini leaned in and kissed Kimberly's cheek as they walked out of the hallway._

 

_Emma grinned. “Absolutely. Oh, I adore you two.”_

 

_“Thank you,” Kimberly replied with a grin of her own. “We adore you, too. You and Gia.”_

 

_“Thanks,” Emma said. “I know Gia seems kinda mean, but she's not really.”_

 

_“Neither is this one,” Kimberly said, brushing Trini's hair from her shoulder. Trini rolled her eyes._

 

_“It's just so cute that you two were friends for your whole life and fell in love. And you're getting married!” Emma gushed._

 

_“Yeah, we are,” Kimberly said proudly. “Maybe even tonight.”_

 

_“Tonight?” Trini asked, surprised._

 

_“Why not, love?” Kimberly asked her as they settled back at their slot machines. “We've already been waiting our whole lives.”_

 

_“That's true,” Trini nodded. She leaned over and waited for Kimberly to meet her in the middle before kissing her lips softly. “Fine. Tonight. Let's do it.”_

 

_“Really?!” Kimberly bounced a bit._

 

_“Really?!” Emma echoed. She clapped. “Oh! Drinks on me!” She turned and ran off to the bar._

 

Kimberly and Trini stood there quietly, staring into the distance, unsure what to even say to that.

 

“Gia and I came over with celebratory drinks, and you guys drank them then left. I guess to go get married.” She smiled and picked up their hands to stare down at their rings. “So beautiful.”

 

“I...might be sick,” Trini said distractedly.

 

“Um...so...you didn't see us talk to anyone else?” Kimberly asked.

 

“Oh! Yeah! A guy came up to you as you were leaving, and it seemed like you knew him. He was saying something about toast, and you two pulled him out of here with you. I'm sorry, I forgot about that,” Emma said.

 

“Zack,” Trini growled.

 

“Thank you, Emma. You were a lot of help. Tell Gia we said thank you, too,” Kimberly said, grabbing Trini's hand. “We have to go. Thanks!” She dragged Trini out the door and into the main area of the hotel. “Okay, so Zack saw us before we got married. Let's go find him.”

 

–

 

Zack wasn't in his room, so the girls went to the bar. He was sitting there talking to Tommy. Trini stormed over to him and grabbed him by his shirt and nearly lifted him off of the stool. Zack threw his hands in the air in innocence and Tommy watched with her mouth open.

 

“You saw us before we got married,” Trini hissed between clenched teeth.

 

“Yeah?” He admitted hesitantly.

 

“And you didn't tell us?”

 

“You didn't ask!”

 

“Zachary Lassie Taylor!” Kimberly cried. “Seriously?!”

 

"Lassie?" Trini and Tommy chorused. 

 

“This is intriguing. I want to stay and watch, but I shouldn't,” Tommy said, with no movement to leave.

 

Trini ignored her, keeping her attention on Zack. “You met us at the casino and we left. What happened after that?”

 

“Look, I was really drunk, too,” he said, defending himself.

 

“What happened?!” Trini asked again.

 

“Well, you two were drunk and really happy...”

 

_“Zack! Zack!” Kimberly bounced at his side, her hand tight around Trini's. “We're getting married!”_

 

_“Whoaaa, really?”_

 

_“Uh huh,” Trini nodded. “And don't try to change our minds, because we're doing it.”_

 

_“I won't! This is so cool!” He jumped up and down. “Can I come? I wanna be the best man! C'mon Kimmy, you know I'm already your best man.” He elbowed his best friend._

 

_“Of course you are. If my love says it's okay, then you can be there,” Kimberly nodded. They both looked at Trini._

 

_“Ugh...” She made a face, but thought about it and shrugged. “Fine. If that's what Kimberly wants,” she said, staring sweetly at Kimberly._

 

_“You guys are gross,” Zack commented. “I love it!” He squeezed between them and put his arms around each one. “This is gonna be the happiest moment of my life!”_

 

_“What about when you get married?” Kimberly asked._

 

_“I'm not getting married,” he said, shaking his head. “Marriage is for dorks.” Both girls glared at him and he quickly shook his head. “Except for you two!”_

 

_“That's what I thought,” Trini said, pushing him out of the way to get closer to Kimberly again._

 

_“Are we doing this right now?” Zack asked._

 

_“Why not?” Kimberly asked. “We just have to find a chapel that's open.”_

 

_“We're in Vegas, babe,” Trini reminded her. “That won't be hard.”_

 

_“Oh! Hey guys!” Billy walked up to them, giving them all a wave._

 

_“Billy!” Trini exclaimed. She dropped Kimberly's hand to throw her arms in the air. “Give me a hug!”_

 

_“Oh...okay, well...” Billy awkwardly moved forward and wrapped his arms around Trini. Trini hugged him tightly, a grin on her lips. “Billy, I have great news!” She pulled back and looked at him. “I'm marrying Kimberly! I mean, it's mostly so I can have lots of hot, girl-on-girl sex with her without feeling guilty, but-”_

 

“Zack!” Trini shouted.

 

“Wait, it was getting good!” Tommy said.

 

“I did not say that!” Trini said, punching his arm.

 

“Ow!” Zack rubbed his arm. “How do you know? You don't even remember it.”

 

“Because it's not something I would say!”

 

“Okay, fine. Maybe it wasn't exactly those words...” he admitted.

 

“Wait, this means Billy knew, too,” Kimberly pointed out. “And he remembered everything.”

 

Trini's eyes widened. “I'm gonna kill him,” she said quietly.

 

“I need to be there for this,” Tommy whispered.

 

“Excuse you!” Trini said to Tommy, whipping to face her.

 

“What? This is exciting. You can't blame me, really,” she said with a shrug.

 

“Go get me a drink,” Trini instructed. “I need one.”

 

“Yes ma'am,” Tommy said with an eyeroll. “Pink lemonade shot?” She grinned evilly.

 

“Anything but that,” Trini growled.

 

“Fine, fine..” Tommy reluctantly pulled away and went to get Trini a drink.

 

“Okay, so then what happened?” Trini asked, turning back to Zack.

 

_“You're getting...married?” Billy asked, his brows furrowed._

 

_“I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with Kimberly-” Trini frowned and looked at the woman in question. “What's your last name?”_

 

_“I don't know, what's yours?” Kimberly smirked. “Cause it's about to be mine.”_

 

_Trini turned back to Billy, happiness radiating on her face. “See? She's perfect.”_

 

_“But...you don't know her,” Billy pointed out. “You met, like, five hours ago.”_

 

_“That doesn't mean I can't know she's the one,” Trini argued._

 

_“And I know she's the one,” Kimberly added. She moved closer to Billy. “If you're worried, you don't have to be. I'll take good care of her. I swear.” She made some kind of swearing motion across her chest as she stared at Billy seriously._

 

_“...I think I should get Jason,” Billy said._

 

_“Whyyyy?” Trini whined. “He'll ruin it with his-,” she dropped her voice a couple of octaves, “- 'Trini, what are you thinking? You're not. I know everything that's good for you and you should listen to me'.” She crossed her arms._

 

_“I barely know him and I know that's a good impression,” Zack spoke up._

 

_“If it's all the same, I think I need to,” Billy replied. “Don't go anywhere.” He turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back to them. “You're going to leave when I go, aren't you?”_

 

_“Probably,” Tirini answered honestly._

 

_Billy sighed. “Trini, please think about this. Marriage is a big deal.”_

 

_“I have thought about it!” Trini exclaimed. “I have to marry her! She's perfect! Just look at her!” Trini waved both hands in Kimberly's direction. Kimberly blushed and looked away. Trini sighed happily and tilted her head as she stared at her. “She's amazing.”_

 

“Zack...”

 

“You really did say that,” Zack quickly told Trini. “I swear.”

 

“...gross,” Trini muttered.

 

“Hey!” Kimberly cried.

 

“Here's your drink, Queen Mushy,” Tommy said, placing a glass on the bar, a smirk on her lips.

 

“I'm never drinking again,” Trini grumbled as she picked up the glass and brought it to her lips.

 

–

 

Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy stood in the elevator as it rose up the building. Trini and Kimberly stood in one corner, Zack in the middle of the elevator, and Tommy in another corner. Trini kept glaring over at Tommy.

 

“What's she doing here?” She hissed at Kimberly.

 

“I don't know. She wants to see what happened,” Kimberly answered. She reached out and squeezed Trini's shoulder, and Trini noticeably relaxed under her touch. Not that she would admit it later. “It's okay,” Kimberly told her.

 

“I just can't believe Billy didn't tell us,” Trini mumbled. Billy was one of her best friends. He had never done her wrong once in their years of friendship, and she had never expected him to.

 

“Maybe he didn't remember,” Kimberly suggested gently.

 

“Yes he did,” Trini replied.

 

Kimberly sighed and dropped her hand. “Let's just see, okay?”

 

“...okay,” Trini agreed. She ignored the way her stomach was flipping at the close proximity to Kimberly. She didn't want to think about what that meant. She still didn't even _know_ the other woman. She couldn't start feeling anything around her. That just wasn't going to happen.

 

When the doors opened, Trini led the way down the hallway to Jason and Billy's room, and she knocked hard on their door. Jason was the one to answer, and he stood there in jeans and no shirt. Trini rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time she caught them post-...stuff. But she wasn't in the mood to tease Jason like she normally might.

 

“I need to talk to Billy,” Trini said, the other three standing behind her and peering at Jason.

 

Jason frowned and picked up a nearby flannel. He pulled it on and started buttoning it. “Why?”

 

“Just do,” she said, pushing past Jason. “B, you better be dressed,” she called into the room. She found him sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on a tee shirt. He looked up at her, confused.

 

“Hi Trini,” he greeted. “Is everything okay?”

 

“No, Billy, everything is not okay,” she said, crossing her arms again. “We saw you. Before we went to the chapel, we saw you.”

 

“Oh.” He blinked, then nodded. “Yes, I tried to stop you.”

 

“Did you forget to tell us that this morning?!” She asked.

 

“I did tell you this morning,” he explained. “I tried to stop you, and I was going to get Jason, and you said, 'You bitches won't stop me from getting hitches'. After that, I left.”

 

“You should have tried to stop me anyway!” She said in an accusatory tone, pointing a finger at him.

 

“You seemed very intent on doing it,” Billy said. “How could I stop you from anything you put your mind to? Do you remember in third grade when you decided to start charging people to go down the slide? I told you it was a very bad idea, but you didn't want to listen. You did it anyway.”

 

“We're not in third grade anymore!”

 

“Trin,” Jason cut in. “You realize at some point you'll have to take some accountability here?”

 

Trini spun around to face him. She didn't like hearing that. She was super drunk, it wasn't her fault. “I'm just trying to figure out why my best friends didn't stop me from making the biggest fucking mistake of my life!” She shouted.

 

The room fell silent. Everyone, but Trini, turned to look at Kimberly. She stood with her mouth half open, staring at Trini, then clamped her mouth shut and stormed out the door. It was then that Trini turned to watch her, and she watched Kimberly go right out the door. The room remained silent in Kimberly's absence, and all eyes returned to Trini. She felt like the biggest asshole ever to exist, and she didn't know what to say for herself. She wanted to run after Kimberly, but her legs weren't working. No part of her was working. She just kept replaying the words she shouted and the image of Kimberly fleeing out the door. Yeah, she was an asshole. The biggest. And she wanted someone to say it. She was silently begging that one of them tell her the truth of how much of an asshole she was, but no one was saying it.

 

No one was saying anything.

 

The silence pounded on forever.

 

And ever.

 

Until-

 

“...dude, that was fucked up,” Tommy finally said quietly.

 


	3. i tried to be chill but you're so hot that i melted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter GO
> 
> Today's shuffled song is I'm Yours by Jason Mraz
> 
> It's a short one, but I hope you like it. Please let me know below! This chapter rated M for sexy content.

_“I'm just trying to figure out why my best friends didn't stop me from making the biggest fucking mistake of my life!”_

 

 

Trini chewed her lip for a moment before throwing her hands up. “Fuck!” She ran from the room and down the hall towards the elevator, hoping to still catch Kimberly. The other girl was nowhere to be seen. Trini slammed her hand into the down button and kept hitting it to get out her anger at herself. The doors opened and Trini rode down to her room to see if Kimberly was waiting there; she wasn't. She stood for a moment and tried to think where else Kimberly would go, besides her own room which Trini didn't know the number of, and she got an idea.

 

She took the elevator to the lobby and went outside, then she jogged to the donut shop and flung the door open to run in. She looked around, but still didn't see Kimberly.

 

“Trini!”

 

“Hey, Aisha,” she said dejectedly. She walked up to the counter. “You seen Kimberly?”

 

“No? Not since you two where here earlier. Is she missing?” Aisha looked concerned suddenly.

 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Trini said, shaking her head. “We just...had a little disagreement, and...” She waved a hand to convey the rest of it. She didn't care if the girl understood or not.

 

“If I see her I'll tell her that you're looking for her,” Aisha offered.

 

“Thanks.” Trini sighed and gave her a wave before walking back out the door. She could check a couple more places around the hotel, but most likely Kimberly had gone back to her room. It was the one place Trini couldn't look for her.

 

But then she had an idea.

She jogged back to the hotel and went to the front desk, sweaty and out of breath, and placed her hands flat on it. “I need a key to my wife's room,” she said.

 

The guy behind the desk raised his brows as he looked her over. “Okay...uh...name?”

 

“Kimberly,” she said.

 

He frowned. “Kimberly what?”

 

Trini racked her brain. She knew Kimberly told her just that morning, but it felt like years ago. She ran both hands through her hair and grunted. “I don't...I don't know!”

 

“You don't know your wife's name?”

 

Trini's hands stilled and she leveled a glare at the guy. She looked at his name tag, then looked him in the eye. “Listen, Adam, there has to be some way you can find her in that system of yours. So do it.”

 

“Even if I could,” he said. “I can't just give it out to you.”

 

“I'm her wife!”

 

“Then why don't you know her name?”

 

Trini reached out and made a strangling motion in the air, then she huffed and walked off. Kimberly. Kimberly Kimberly Kimberly...it was a shape. Yes! Kimberly's last name was a shape. Square? No. Circle? Definitely not. Diamond? No, she wasn't a stripper....though...with a body like that...FOCUS TRINI. Kimberly- “HART!” She yelled in the middle of the lobby. She stormed back over to the desk. “Kimberly Hart! She's my wife and I need to find her!”

 

“Hold on...” Adam said, playing with the computer. A moment later he looked up at her. “And you are?”

 

“Trini Rodriguez!”

 

“Your name isn't in her profile, so I can't release any infor-”

 

“YOU SUCK, ADAM LEVINE!” She shouted, throwing her hands up. Then she charged off to the bar. Tommy was back behind it, and she ducked when she saw Trini coming.

 

“It wasn't me!” She shouted from behind the bar.

 

“Has she been here?” Trini asked.

 

“No,” Tommy answered, popping back up. “I swear. I'd tell you. Even though I like her more.”

 

Trini glared. “Do you know her room number?”

 

“Not something I'm allowed to ask guests,” Tommy pointed out.

 

“Can I use the phone?”

 

“Sure.” Tommy moved the old phone onto the top of the bar, and Trini quickly dialed Jason and Billy's room. It rang once.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jase. Is Zack still there?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Put him on.”

 

“Zack here.”

 

“Zack, what's Kimberly's room number?”

 

“Uhhh, look Trini, out of solidarity with my best friend ever...I can't tell you. If she wants to talk to you she'll find you.”

 

“Come on!”

 

“Sorry,” he said.

 

Trini slammed the phone down. “None of you are any help!” She shouted, turning to run off again.

 

“Yo, reign it in, madwoman,” Tommy called out. Trini whipped back around to her.

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Yeah, _chill_. You're like...on the warpath after you said something stupid...maybe if you fuckin' wait it out, she'll come find you. Then you can apologize for being a douche.”

 

Trini stared at Tommy for a long time. She wanted to hit her, then she wanted to yell, but finally she just wanted to stop. Her mad sprint had been just that; her being mad. At herself. She fell onto a stool in front of Tommy and put her head in her hands. Her day had been crazy so far. It didn't seem to be letting up, either. And really, she just wanted Kimberly back at her side while they figured out the rest of the story of the previous night. Because Kimberly was annoying, and a bit egotistical, but she was also...fun. Trini never had fun anymore. Her fun consisted of going out to dinner with Billy and Jason, or going to a movie with Billy and Jason, or...yeah. She brought her head up and looked at Tommy, who was still standing there waiting, and Trini sighed.

 

“Give me a pink lemonade,” she said.

 

Tommy's eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“But...last night...”

 

“One pink lemonade, Toms,” Trini nodded, giving Tommy a small smile.

 

Tommy smiled back, shrugged, and started to walk off. “As you wish,” she said.

 

Trini really did only have one, and it didn't even get her tipsy. Just...warm. She calmly walked out of the bar and towards the elevators. She caught sight of Adam at the desk and he quickly looked away. She smirked. She took the elevator up to her floor and got off. She needed to talk to the boys some more and piece together everything else, but she just wanted to go to her room and rest for a bit. She walked down the hall and around the corner, and from several rooms away, she could see her.

 

Kimberly was sitting on the floor in front of Trini's door, long legs stretched out in front of her, and her head down. She had changed into black shorts and a pink tee shirt. Trini smiled softly, but she also felt panic arise inside of herself. What was Kimberly going to say to her? What was she going to say to Kimberly? She came to a stop beside Kimberly, who still didn't bring her head up, and Trini realized she was asleep. She crouched down and reached a hand under Kimberly's chin and brought it up.

 

“Wake up, Princess,” she said softly and sweetly. She stroked the side of the girl's face and watched her eyelashes flutter and her lids raise. Trini stared into the deep brown eyes that at first looked fuzzy and confused, then morphed into hurt and anger. Kimberly turned her chin so that it fell from Trini's touch, and Trini licked her lips. “Can we go inside and talk?”

 

“Why would you want to be anywhere near the biggest fucking mistake of your life?” Kimberly asked, stubbornly.

 

“I didn't mean that,” Trini said. “Not against you. Please, can we talk?”

 

Kimberly pouted a bit then stood up. “Fine. But if you insult me again I'm leaving.”

 

“Fair enough,” Trini nodded. She pulled out her key-card and let them into the room. It was still a mess from the night before, but Trini pushed that out of her mind. She opened the blinds some and turned around to face Kimberly. Kimberly was sitting on the corner of the bed, staring at her expectantly. “I'm really sorry for what I said. I was angry and frustrated, and I didn't mean it.” She thought about that for a moment then tilted her head. “I kind of meant it. But only for, like...the fact that we got super drunk, decided to adopt Jason and Billy's love story, and get married. That...was a mistake. You can't be mad at me for thinking that much.”

 

Kimberly watched Trini for a bit then shrugged. “Okay. I agree.”

 

“I didn't mean you were a mistake. You...you're great, Kim.” Trini took a step forward. “At first I thought you were kinda crazy...but now I know you're kinda crazy and kinda amazing. You've made today...fun. I know I've been freaking out all day, but it's been cool having you at my side through it all.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Trini came to a stop right in front of where Kimberly sat. “Drunk me wouldn't marry the wrong person,” she said with a little half smile.

 

“Drunk you married the best person,” Kimberly told her.

 

“I'm starting to think you may be right,” Trini nodded.

 

“...I'm freaked out, too, you know,” Kimberly admitted. “I never thought I'd get married, or that anyone would want to marry me, and now...here we are.”

 

“Here we are,” Trini repeated. She couldn't take her eyes off of Kimberly. She was beautiful. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her skin; everything about Kimberly was beautiful. And Trini had gotten to have her, and didn't get to remember a moment of it. “We...went pretty hard at the casino...” she said, color blooming on her cheeks.

 

“Yeah we did,” Kimberly chuckled. She stared up at Trini, her eyes darkening, and she licked her lips. “We were...all over each other...”

 

“Yeah...sounds like it...” Trini said softly. Her eyes were glued to those lips, and that tongue.

 

“Trini...”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“For what? You di-” And Trini was cut off by Kimberly reaching for her shirt, grabbing a handful of it, and pulling her down on top of herself as she fell onto her back. Trini landed on top of Kimberly and stared down at her, eyes wide, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Kimberly leaned up and connected their lips.

 

Trini let out a content sigh the moment their lips met, and she braced herself with a hand on the bed over Kimberly's head. Gently, Kimberly began to move her lips against Trini's, and Trini kissed her back. Before Trini could even adjust to it all, Kimberly grunted and deepened the kiss. In a flash, the kiss was hard and wet, and Trini just tried to keep up. Heat spread through Trini's body as she felt Kimberly's tongue move in her mouth, and their teeth clashed, and Kimberly's hand moved to the small of Trini's back. It felt like they had done it all before, and Trini realized that they had. Her hips started moving and rolling on their own accord, and it made Kimberly moan into Trini's open mouth.

 

Trini moved her free hand to cup Kimberly's face, then moved it up through her short locks. Kimberly's legs locked around the back of Trini's, and Trini grunted as their hips found rhythm together.

 

“Tr'ni,” Kimberly whimpered against her lips.

 

“Kim,” she whispered back. She let her hand slide down Kimberly's side. She wanted her. She wanted Kimberly so bad that she was shaking. She tried to still her hips, but Kimberly still rutted up against her.

 

“Touch me,” Kimberly begged softly.

 

Trini dragged her lips down Kimberly's jaw and neck. “We-we should...finish talking...”

 

“Talking done,” Kimberly said. “Fucking now.”

 

Trini groaned low in her throat at those words. Her lips found their way to Kimberly's collarbone while her hand found Kimberly's thigh. “Could...complicate things...”

 

Kimberly reached out and took Trini's face in her hands to make her look at her. “Did you forget about those scratch marks all over your back?”

 

“Don't count. We were drunk.”

 

“Then let me give you more...or let me see why I gave them to you,” Kimberly smirked.

 

“You're trying to kill me...”

 

“No, I'm trying to fuck you,” Kimberly corrected. “Do you not want me?”

 

Trini stared at her a moment before surging up to kiss her. It was slow and deep, and Trini was oblivious to her hips beginning to rock again. Kimberly reached down and grabbed the bottom of Trini's shirt and tugged it over her head. They disconnected their lips long enough to get the shirt out of the way, and then they started kissing again. Trini moved her hand higher up Kimberly's thigh and Kimberly started to undo the clasp of Trini's bra. Trini lifted herself to get it off and toss it aside, and Kimberly stared at her with a hungry gaze.

 

“Your turn,” Trini said, her voice thick. She pulled at Kimberly's shirt and got it over her head and tossed it aside, too. Then she made quick work of Kimberly's bra and made it disappear. She stared down at Kimberly and licked her lips before diving down and spreading slow, wet kisses all over her chest. She licked one of her nipples before pulling it into her mouth and tugging it gently between her teeth. She smirked at the moan she was able to pull from Kimberly. She did the same to the other breast and palmed the first one while she did.

 

“Oh, Trini...” Kimberly moaned out.

 

Trini sat up and stretched her arms out. “Call me wife,” she said with a smirk.

 

Kimberly just stared. “...my wife has a killer rack,” she said reaching out to touch it. Trini fought her off and shook a finger.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“But...” Kimberly whined.

 

Trini leaned back down and started kissing her way down Kimberly's stomach. She took her time, tasting every inch of skin that she could, and making Kimberly writhe beneath her. She got to the waistband of Kimberly's shorts and looked up at her through her lashes, a smirk on her lips, before running her tongue along that line. Kimberly whined loudly. Trini chuckled and tugged Kimberly's shorts down her legs, kissing those long limbs as she did. She dropped the shorts and went back up. She then, tortuously slow, pulled Kimberly's panties down. Kimberly tried to kick her legs and make Trini go faster, but Trini ignored her. She took in the sight of Kimberly before her and wondered to herself how she could have possibly forgotten that beautiful image. She let the panties go and knelt down on the floor in front of the bed, then tugged Kimberly down a little more. She looked up to find Kimberly's eyes.

 

“You're so beautiful,” she said softly. Then, without breaking eye contact, she leaned in.

 

After a few orgasms each, the two lay tangled together on top of the bed. The blankets were on the end of the bed hanging off, and they didn't care. They lay together and stroked skin softly, pressing kisses to each others bodies. Trini buried her face in Kimberly's neck and kissed her. They both giggled lightly.

 

“Not mad at me anymore?” Trini whispered.

 

“After that? Nuh uh,” Kimberly answered. She grinned and kissed the top of Trini's head, brushing her hair back. “You're...wow.”

 

“You're wow, too,” Trini replied. She kissed Kimberly's jaw. “You know...we still have to figure this out.”

 

“This, the marriage, or this, us?” Kimberly ran her hand down Trini's back and up again.

 

“Both.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Trini kissed Kimberly's cheek and Kimberly tilted her head so their lips could meet. The kiss was languid and gentle. Trini hummed.

 

“We need to question the boys some more.”

 

“Is it gonna make you mad again?”

 

“...maybe. If I'm being honest.”

 

“Then maybe it can wait. We should order room service. All we've had today is donuts,” Kimberly pointed out.

 

“You make a good point....but why eat food when I can eat you?” Trini grinned.

 

“Horn dog.”

 

“Not my fault you're so sexy,” Trini pointed out.

 

“And you're smooth.” Kimberly slid a finger under Trini's chin to tilt her head up. “No wonder I married you.”

 

Trini's smile slipped away. “Kim...we can't...I can't be married.”

 

“I know. We can fix it.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“What do you have against marriage anyway?”

 

“It's just not for me,” Trini answered vaguely. “I'd rather not talk about it.”

 

“Okay.” Kimberly placed a kiss to Trini's lips. “Food?”

 

“Sure. There has to be a menu around here somewhere.” She sat up and leaned towards the bedside table, and Kimberly started to chuckle. “What?” She looked over her shoulder.

 

“I think...you got some new scratches. I'm sorry.” She continued to laugh.

 

“No you're not,” Trini mock glared. She went back to her search and grabbed the menu when she finally found it.

 

“You're right, I'm not. You do amazing things to my body.”

 

“Damn right,” Trini nodded.

 

 

After they ate, they fell into another round of sex, that time slow and exploratory. Then there was a fumbling, slipping, soapy, laughing round of shower sex. Then they got dressed. Trini had just dropped her shirt over her head when she caught Kimberly staring at her from where she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get her shoes on, but not making any progress because she was staring at Trini.

 

“Focus,” Trini told her.

 

“I am focused,” Kimberly replied. “On my hot wife.”

 

“Uh uh, you're not gettin' these clothes off again already,” Trini said, shaking her head. “I sent Jason a text that we'll be up there in five.”

 

“I can do it in four,” Kimberly replied.

 

“While I'm absolutely sure that you could, Princess,” Trini assured, “We don't have time right now.”

 

“Right now?” Kimberly put her second shoe on and placed her feet on the floor. “So there's a possibility of more sex later?”

 

Trini walked over to Kimberly and leaned down to place her hands on the bed on either side of the girl's hips, and she stared into her dark, enticing eyes. “I can about damn near guarantee sex later,” she said. Then she leaned in and kissed her. Kimberly cupped Trini's face in both hands and kissed back slowly. When they parted, they both grinned.

 

“Those are the kinds of vows I like to hear,” Kimberly said.

 

“I could get more specific if you want.” Trini smirked.

 

“If you get more specific, we're definitely not leaving this room anytime soon. How about you tell me later.”

 

“I'll just show you later.”

 

“That works, too.”

 


	4. may you find some comfort here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> SO! For those that don't read my other stories or follow me on tumblr (5ivebyfive); I've been crap at updating because of bad writer's block. I apologize! With said block, I decided to read over some of my fics. I read this one yesterday, and it got me back in the mood so I was able to sit and finish the latest chapter! I really, really hope you like it. I am in love with this universe. 
> 
> CW for lesbian slur and homophobia. Gets kinda serious at the end, but it's all a part of the story! More fun times coming, I promise!
> 
> Title and quote shuffled to Angel by Sarah McLachlan
> 
> P.S. There's a throwback to Friends in this chapter. Can you find it?

 

 

_There's always some reason_  
_To feel not good enough_  
_And it's hard, at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_  
_Oh, beautiful release_  
_Memories seep from my veins_

 

* * *

 

Kimberly and Trini were holding hands when the latter knocked on Jason and Billy's door. Jason swung it open with a bored look on his face, and his eyes immediately fell to their hands. He looked up at Trini and raised a brow.

 

“Fixed things, I assume?”

 

“Yes,” Trini told him, pushing him out of the way and walking into the room. She pulled Kimberly with. They found Zack and Billy sitting on the bed watching a movie on the TV, and both turned to look at the girls. They looked at the girls' joined hands.

 

“My ship!” Zack cried, clasping his hands together.

 

“You made up!” Billy said.

 

“Yeah, yeah...can we move on?” Trini asked. She didn't walk to talk about it. She just wanted it to _be_.

 

Kimberly tugged her hand until Trini looked at her. “They're just happy for us, Trin. It's okay.”

 

“Okay,” Trini replied, a small smile forming on her lips just from looking at the other woman, and hearing the nickname. From anyone else she would hate it, but from Kimberly it sounded...perfect.

 

“Wow,” Jason said, coming to stand beside them. “You've trained her. I'm amazed.”

 

“You'd be surprised what mind blowing sex will do,” Kimberly smirked.

 

“Kim!” Trini gasped, her cheeks flushing.

 

“I don't think we can use that tactic on her,” Billy commented.

 

“Probably not dude,” Zack said, shaking his head. Both of them shrugged.

 

“Moving on,” Trini said loudly.

 

“I guess we're going back to story time?” Zack asked.

 

“Yes.” She sat down in one of the two chairs, and Kimberly perched on her knee. “So what happened after Billy left to get Jason?”

 

“And where _was_ Jason anyway?” Kimberly asked.

 

“The world was spinning around me and I had to lay down for a bit,” Jason explained. “I blame that damn pink lemonade.”

 

“That stuff if evil,” Trini said with a snarl.

 

“I like it,” Kimberly said.

 

There was a knock on the door. They all frowned and looked around at each other, and Zack took count of everyone there. Jason shook his head and went to open the door, they all turned and saw Tommy standing in the hallway. She was bent over, hands on her knees, gasping for air.

 

“I thought...I might...be missing it,” she wheezed.

 

“Just about were,” Trini told her flatly. She rolled her eyes. “Get in here.”

 

Tommy grinned and walked in, then she noticed Kimberly sitting on Trini's lap and she grinned wider. “Heyyy!”

 

“Yeah yeah, you're, like, two minutes late to that,” Trini said. “Ssh, Zack was gettin' ready to talk.”

 

Tommy made a zipping motion against her mouth and they all turned their attention to Zack.

 

He let out a long sigh, folded an arm behind his head, and leaned back on the pillows. “Well...”

 

_“Are we gonna wait for Billy?” Kimberly asked excitedly._

 

_“No,” Trini said. She pulled Kimberly over to the front desk, Zack trailing behind them, and they waited for the guy behind it to give them his attention. When he stepped over Trini read his name tag. “Rocky. Listen. You see this girl here?” She held up her and Kimberly's joined hands. “I wanna marry her. Can you make that happen?”_

 

_Rocky looked between the two and scratched his head. “Well...not personally. I'm not ordained.”_

 

_Trini rolled her eyes. “Not you, dummy. Can you find us a chapel that's open?”_

 

_“Uh...take your pick,” he said, pulling out a binder a few inches thick and pushing it across the counter to them. “They're broken down by theme and types of officiants offered. So, like, if you want a little white chapel with an Elvis impersonator, you can find that. Or if you want Tina Turner to marry you in a disco, that's in there, too.”_

 

_“So many choices...” Kimberly whispered in awe._

 

_“Do Tina Turner!” Zack shouted from behind them._

 

_“Let's just...look at all our options,” Trini said. She took the binder and the three of them moved to sit on the nearby couch. She folded it open, Kimberly on one side of her and Zack on the other, and they started to peruse it. “Awww, look, we could get married under the stars,” she sighed cutely._

 

_“...I don't think you'd see the stars,” Zack added._

 

_“So?”_

 

_“So what's the point?”_

 

_“The point is...they'd be there,” Trini told him, obviously._

 

_“Dumb,” Zack replied._

 

_“Guysss,” Kimberly whined._

 

_“What do you want, Kim?” Trini asked, looking at the woman. “Who's your favorite celebrity?”_

 

_Kimberly blushed, eyes widening. “I don't want to say.”_

 

_Zack laughed. “Oh god, oh god, tell her Kimmy!”_

 

_“What? Who is it? I won't judge, Princess,” Trini promised._

 

_“Yes you will,” Kimberly said._

 

_“I won't!”_

 

_“Ugh...it's....” Kimberly mumbled something under her breath, and Zack burst out laughing._

 

_Trini leaned closer to her. “I'm sorry...what?”_

 

_“I said it's..._ Channing Tatum _,” she muttered the last part._

 

_Trini said she wouldn't judge, and she tried so hard. She bit her lips together and nodded. “So...big homeboy who strips?”_

 

_Kimberly gasped. “He dances, too!”_

 

_“And he's hot,” Zack put in._

 

_“And he's hot,” Kimberly repeated, pointing at Zack and his statement._

 

_Trini made a face. She found nothing hot about Channing Tatum. “I mean, I guess we can see if someone dresses like him...” She flipped through the notebook. “Hey, look, right here. The officiant and organist dress like those strippers, and they offer post-marital lap dances....” She wrinkled her nose. “I'mma hafta pass, but if you want one, go ahead.”_

 

_“That's not who I want my lap dance from,” Kimberly teased, grabbing at Trini's knee._

 

_“One, gross,” Zack commented. “Two, let's do it! I've always wanted to meet Channing Tatum! Love those Step Up movies.”_

 

_“...me, too, actually,” Trini agreed. Then she held a finger out. “Tell anyone and I'll kill you.”_

 

_“There they are!” They heard across the lobby._

 

_“Uh oh,” Trini said lowly. She looked up and saw Jason and Billy coming their way._

 

_“Trini, what is going on?” Jason asked. He was clearly trying to sound authoritative, but he was also still drunk so it came out a little...wobbly. He put his hands on his hips and pointed at her. “You, missy, are in_ big _trouble.”_

 

“I didn't say that,” Jason insisted with an eye roll.

 

“And I never said I liked Step Up!” Trini added. “I hate those movies.”

 

“So you admit you've seen them all?” Zack raised a brow.

 

“I think I should tell the story now,” Billy insisted. “I wasn't drunk.”

 

“Neither was I!” Zack argued.

 

Everyone turned to look at him. They all raised a brow in near unison.

 

“Dude, I wasn't even there and I'm bettin' you were,” Tommy said.

 

“Rude,” Zack huffed, crossing his arms and making a face at her. She made one back and stuck out her tongue.

 

“Okay, B, what happened next?” Trini asked, looking at Billy and ignoring the other two.

 

_“Trini, what's going on?” Jason asked, crossing his arms. “Billy said you're getting_ married _? To_ her _?” He pointed at Kimberly. Kimberly dropped her mouth open and Trini put a protective arm in front of her future wife._

 

_“What's that supposed to mean?” Trini demanded. “Kimberly is perfect, and pure, and beautiful!”_

 

“Really?” Trini asked, wincing.

 

“Yes, you said that,” Billy nodded. “It was sweet.”

 

“Puke,” she muttered. Then Kimberly elbowed her and she held up her hands. “I mean, cute.”

 

“Thought so,” Kimberly mumbled.

 

_“It means...are you crazy?” Jason moved forward. “You can't just marry someone you've just met.”_

 

_“Oh, I have to wait fifteen years first like you?”_

 

_Kimberly snorted and held her hand up. “Go, babe.” Trini high-fived her without looking away from Jason._

 

_“I'm doing this. You can either come along or stay here. You're not my dad, so you can't tell me what to do,” Trini went on, stubbornly._

 

_“No, your dad wouldn't even be at your wedding in the first place,” Jason replied._

 

“ _Get. Up_ ,” Trini told Kimberly in a tight voice. “I have a former friend to kill.” Kimberly scurried from Trini's lap and looked back and forth between Trini and Jason. Jason was backing away.

 

“If I did say that, I didn't mean it,” Jason said, holding both hands in the air.

 

“You said it,” Billy replied.

 

“Not helping,” Jason told him.

 

“How _could_ you?” Trini snapped. “That's a low blow, especially in front of people we just met.”

 

“See? You said it yourself, you just met them. It was dumb of you to-” Jason tried to argue, but Trini hit him in the arm.

 

“Not the time! You don't just bring something up like that! This is your problem, J, you think you're so superior all the time! You think you know how I should live my life! Well maybe I don't wanna live my life according to you! Maybe I wanna be dumb and reckless sometimes!” She hit him again for good measure.

 

“You're the one that is so strict on yourself!” Jason argued back. “When's the last time you went past a third date with someone? Huh? You have this perfect criteria that no woman is going to meet, all because you have to have control over your life! And here, you've met someone who...probably doesn't pass _any_ of that criteria you hold-”

 

“Hey!” Kimberly piped up.

 

“Sorry, Kim,” he said. “But Trini, you know it's true. And you could have gotten to know her slowly and maybe built something, but instead you got drunk and ran off and married her? Yeah, I tried to stop it. Are you angry about that? Because just this morning you were mad that we didn't!”

 

Jason was making some good points, but Trini didn't want to admit it. She shook her head. “No, stop. See, the issue we're dealin' with is you opening your mouth about shit you shouldn't be. Bringing my dad into things was low, especially for you.”

 

Kimberly finally stepped forward and moved in between them. She stroked Trini's back gently and leaned into her ear. “Let it go, baby,” she whispered.

 

Trini shivered and nodded after a moment. It wasn't the time to fight with Jason. She could do that later when there were no witnesses. “I can't look at you right now,” she said to Jason with no emotion in her voice. She pushed past Kim and walked out the door.

 

When she got to the hallway she didn't exactly know where she was going so she started to walk towards the elevator. She heard the door click shut again behind her and soon Kim was at her side.

 

“You okay?” Kim asked.

 

“I don't know,” she answered honestly. She got to the elevator and hit the down button.

 

“You want company or time alone?”

 

“You can come with me if you want,” she said, not looking at the other woman. The elevator doors opened and Trini walked inside. Kim followed and leaned against one of the side walls. She stared at Trini. Trini could feel it. The doors shut and she stared at the numbered panel. Without really thinking about it she hit the button for the lobby. She crossed her arms and stood there, staring at the buttons on the wall, and waited as the elevator moved. Kim was patient and didn't talk, but Trini still felt her eyes on her.

 

The doors opened once more and Trini walked out. She immediately moved towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. Kim sat beside her.

 

“Should...we really be drinking?” Kim asked carefully. “We don't make the best decisions when we drink together.”

 

Trini smiled softly at that and drummed her fingers on the top of the bar. “I dunno,” she said. “Got me to loosen up enough to hang out with you.”

 

“Ahh, so you need alcohol to hang out with me?” Kim teased. Trini reached over to take Kim's hand and she held it without saying a word.

 

“Can I get you ladies something?” Not-Tommy, behind the bar, looked them over questioningly.

 

“How about two Coke's?” Trini asked. Kim squeezed her hand.

 

“Sure,” Not-Tommy said, and he grabbed two glasses and filled them up before setting them in front of the two. “Let me know if you need anything else,” he said before walking off.

 

“So...you wanna talk?” Kim asked, after putting her straw in her drink and taking a sip.

 

Trini exhaled and bobbed her straw inside the Coke. “Jason just...pisses me off sometimes,” she said tightly. “He's the greatest guy to have in your corner, but he can also be a world class douchebag sometimes.”

 

“I can see it,” Kimberly noded. “But I think he has good intentions. He was looking out for you. I mean, he was kinda right. What we did was stupid.”

 

“But it's _my_ life,” Trini said, looking at her.

 

“Sober you wanted him to stop you from doing it,” she pointed out.

 

“Well...” Trini just huffed. She knew she was being contradictory, but Jason...he sucked! “The last thing he needs to do is bring my father into it.” The words were said through gritted teeth and she stared at her drink again.

 

“Can I ask you about that?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Why is it such a sensitive topic?”

 

Trini licked her lips and tried to take her hand back, but Kimberly held onto it with both of her own. “Because...my father is an asshole,” she said. It wasn't something she liked talking about, at all, but she also wanted to share herself with Kim. More than she already had, that is. She took a deep breath.

 

“I came out to my parents in high school,” she began. “I didn't know what I was...gay, bi...I just knew I wasn't straight. Jason and Billy had known for awhile, but I didn't talk about it to anyone else. Not even the two girls I had kissed.” Trini looked over her shoulder, away from Kim, and she was quiet for a minute. She turned back. “So my dad blows up at me. He says I don't know what I'm talking about, and of course I'm straight, and who warped my mind...” She shook her head. Kim tightened her grip on Trini's hand. “My mom, for once in her life, didn't say anything. So that was the end of it in my father's eyes. I, uh, was really upset for awhile after. Kinda went through my dark phase.

 

“But my parents started fighting more. I'd hear them late at night, but could never make out what they were saying. My mom was more chill around me. See, she was always all in my business. Who I was hanging out with, what I was doing, everything. Question after question. But she stopped doing that as much. Then one day I come home from school, and she's at the dining room table crying. I hated being around my parents then, but I wasn't heartless, so I went over to see what was wrong...” Trini took a sip from her beverage, mostly to delay what she was about to say. She blinked rapidly to keep any tears at bay. Her heart was pounding hard, and her mouth felt dry. Kimberly squeezed her hand again.

 

“What happened?” She asked softly.

 

“My dad left,” she said, her voice cracking. “He told her he couldn't be-” She sniffled. “Couldn't be co-parents with someone who would let their daughter be a-be a dyke.” She whispered the final word. It tasted rotten on her lips. She could still remember the feel of knives to her heart and her gut when her mom told her.

 

Kimberly gasped. “Oh Trin.” She leaned over and pressed her forehead to the side of Trini's head.

 

Trini closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the comfort for a moment. She was quiet. Then she cleared her throat and leaned away. “Anyways. Turns out they fought about me a lot. Mom was supportive and he wasn't.”

 

“He's scum,” Kimberly said with conviction. “Scum, Trin.”

 

“Thanks, Princess,” Trini said weakly.

 

Kimberly paused and looked like she was thinking, or remembering something. She tilted her head. “You called me that when we were drunk.”

 

“I did?” Trini asked. All she remembered was waking Kimberly up outside her door and thinking she was as pretty as a princess, and the word slipped out. As it did just then. “Wait, you remember?”

 

“Just that. It was like...a feeling...deja vu.” Kim shook her head out of it. “Sorry.”

 

Trini attempted to smile. “It's okay.”

 

“So...have you heard from him since? Your dad, I mean.”

 

“A few times,” Trini nodded. “He was at my graduation, and I would see him pick up my brothers for visitation. He never wanted to see me.” She shrugged like it wasn't still painful to that day. “He tried, but he wasn't there for the boys much. They hate him now that they're old enough to know what happened.” Her brows pinched together and she played with the empty wrapper from her straw. She hated that their relationship with their father was tainted because of her. Her mom would tell her time and again that it wasn't on her, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for all of it.

 

“God, I can't believe Jason said that!” Trini glanced over and saw a heated anger in Kimberly's eyes. “Even if he was drunk, that's a shitty thing to say.”

 

Trini nodded. “And that's why I had to leave the room,” she said. “I mighta slapped him if given the chance.”

 

“I wanna slap him for you,” Kimberly grumbled. She sighed and wrapped a hand around Trini's arm. “Don't even think about him, baby,” she said. The word of endearment brought a lump to Trini's throat. “We don't even have to hear the rest of the story or be around them. We can just go to your room and spend the rest of the weekend together. Alone.”

 

“As tempting as that is...I need to know the whole story. I'm the kinda person that...just needs to know. I don't like being in the dark.”

 

“Unless it's with me, naked?” She teased, eyebrows waggling.

 

That made Trini grin, shaking her head. “Unless that,” she agreed. And then she started to _think_ about Kim naked, and her cheeks felt hot.

 

“Isn't this quaint?”

 

Trini looked up and saw Tommy behind the bar once more. She had her arms crossed and was smirking at the two. “I see you finally got back to work,” Trini said dryly.

 

“I'm the manager, I can do the fuck I want,” Tommy said lightly.

 

Trini stared at her. “You're the manager?”

 

“Hell yeah I am.”

 

“You're...horrible at your job. How can _you_ be a manager?”

 

“I'm great at my job, thank you,” she said. “Don't tell me anyone served _you two_ alcohol.”

 

“Nope,” Kim replied. “We're being good.”

 

“Good,” Tommy said, eyes suspicious. “I don't have time to babysit you two and make sure you don't, oh I don't know, adopt a baby.”

 

“But you have time to leave the bar constantly and barge in on our business?” Trini asked.

 

“Ahhhyup.” Tommy nodded. “That I have time for.”

 

“Unbelievable,” Trini muttered under her breath.

 

“And by the way, about that; Jason seems to feel terrible about whatever happened, and he said if I saw you to send you back up. He wants to talk to you privately.”

 

“Oh...great.”

 

“You don't have to go,” Kimberly told Trini. She still held on to Trini's arm, and after those words she placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Trini sighed. “It's Jason.”

 

“Do you want me to walk you up?”

 

“Nah, I can find my way.” She looked over at Kim, who stared at her with wide, caring eyes, and she felt compelled to kiss her in thanks for being by her side, so she did. It was soft and short, and she pulled back to find Kim's eyes again. “Don't go too far?”

 

Kimberly was grinning after the kiss. “I'll be right here,” she promised. That made Trini smile and she stared at Kimberly a moment longer before sliding off the stool and leaving the bar.

 

She made her way across the lobby. A voice called out to her.

 

“Hey, you!”

 

She turned towards the service desk and saw Adam standing behind it. She walked over. “Yeah?”

 

“Did you find your wife?”

 

She looked over her shoulder with a smile. She could see Kim in the bar talking to Tommy. “Yeah,” she said softly. “I did.”

 

“Good,” he nodded. “Don't lose her again.” He turned to help a guest that had walked up, and Trini continued on to the elevator, shoving her hands in her pockets.

 

“Hopefully I won't,” she whispered to herself as she walked to her possible doom.

 

Did she _want_ to go have that conversation with Jason? No. Not by a long shot. But she needed to. Jason was a part of her, just like Billy, and people that were as close as they were had the best ability of hurting one another. She loved those boys as much as she loved her brothers. They had been by her side through so much, and she theirs. Through family drama, bullying, and heartbreak. They were bonded together. So, no, she didn't want to talk to Jason about how he had broken her heart with his drunken words, but she couldn't lose him either. She knew all too well how people could break apart so easily. That wouldn't be them. Not by a long shot. Not if she had any control over it.

 

She got in the elevator and rode up to Jason and Billy's floor. She felt a renewed determination, as well as a bit of nausea. She could get through it though. The doors dinged as they opened and she marched down to their door and knocked. The door opened immediately, as though someone had been waiting by it, and it was Billy. He gave her a timid smile.

 

“Hey, Trini,” he said.

 

“Hey, B.”

 

“Are you still mad?”

 

“Little bit, yeah,” she admitted honestly.

 

“We'll let you two sort that out,” Zack said, walking up and clapping Billy on the shoulder. Billy pushed his hand off and stepped out the door. Zack followed.

 

“We're taking a walk,” Billy told Trini.

 

“A long one,” Zack added. He nodded his head to the open hallway and Billy nodded and followed him down it. Trini watched them get further and further away.

 

“You can come in,” Jason said, standing in the doorway.

 

She looked up and met his eyes, and he smiled hesitantly, like someone who was trying hard to impress someone else. She narrowed her eyes at him and he shrunk back slightly. Still, she stepped into the room and let the door swing shut.

 

“So,” she said, moving her hands to her hips. “You wanted to talk to me?”

 

“T, I'm sorry for what I said when I was drunk,” he said, jumping right in. He sat down on the corner of the bed. “I know it was wrong, and I don't know what I was thinking.”

 

“You weren't just wrong,” she said, stepping forward. “You were cruel. I mean... _fuck_ , Jase. You know what...how... _that_ makes me feel.”

 

Telling Kim about it was one thing, but talking from her heart about that man was even harder for her. Because Jason had been there through it all. He had been the one she ran to after talking to her mom. He had been the one to hold her as she sobbed, remembering that word that her father had used about her. She had cried and told Jason about the evilness that had apparently been hiding out under her nose. She screamed to him that it was all her fault. That she wished everything would still be okay, and her father would still love her. And it was Jason who placed a kiss on her forehead, long and pressing, and told her that there was nothing wrong with her and she would get through it. He and Billy would help her.

 

Jason had been there. He knew the pain that rested in her heart, still to that day.

 

He looked up at her with raw sincerity and clasped his hands together in the air. “Trini, I'm sorry. I wish I knew another way to say it. What I did was uncalled for, and you don't have to ever forgive me, but I need you to know that I'm sorry.”

 

Trini listened to his words and stared at the floor. She knew he was. Jason was nothing if not true and honest. And in the end, Kimberly hadn't judged her for having some father issues, or laughed at her over Jason's words. She knew Kimberly never would. Kim was kind that way. A soft smile spread on her lips at the thought of the other woman. Then she remembered where she was and it went away.

 

“I still kinda wanna punch you,” she said, not looking up. “I get...that you were trying to look out for me, by stopping us, but sometimes your method...just isn't right.” She finally looked at him. “You really are self-superior sometimes, and it really does annoy the shit out of me.” She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself tightly. “And I know I gave out mixed messages...getting mad that you didn't stop me, getting mad that you tried...and I don't know right now if I wish you had stopped me or not, but I'm allowed to feel however I feel about this.”

 

“...Kimberly seems really great,” he said after a beat of silence.

 

“Yeah...she does, doesn't she?” Her smile returned, this time a half smirk in the corner of her lips. “I...really think I like her, Jase.”

 

“I think she likes you, too.”

 

“...I'm scared,” she admitted softly.

 

“I know,” he said as he stood. “You think I don't know you? You're running every possible scenario in your head of what could happen...and you're telling yourself you're not good enough...and you're probably telling yourself that anything that happens in Vegas can't last...” He reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. She looked up to him with a gulp. “Turn that off. Enjoy the rest of the weekend.”

 

“But what if-”

 

“Turn it off, T.” He smiled kindly, that big brother smile that he had always held just for her. (Even though she was technically three months older than him.) “There's a beautiful, funny girl waiting to get to know you better, and I know from experience that it's going to be worth her while.”

 

Trini wanted to be mad at him still. She wanted it desperately. But how could she be? She surged forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his around her neck, and they stood there and held onto one another. Trini squeezed tightly and pressed her face into his shoulder. She wanted what he said to be true, and she wanted to turn her brain off, but that was easier said than done. She knew she was already developing feelings for Kimberly. She didn't want it to end badly, or for their whole Vegas wedding to ruin any chance they could have.

 

Trini wanted to start over. Meet Kimberly again and not be drunk. Not get married just because 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars was playing while she danced with a beautiful- …

 

“I just remembered something,” she gasped, pulling back from Jason.

 

To approve a single suggestion, mouse over it and click "✔"

Click the bubble to approve all of its suggestions.

To approve a single suggestion, mouse over it and click "✔"

Click the bubble to approve all of its suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (comments PUMP me up)


	5. i need to feel the touch from your lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Warning for light/medium sexual content.
> 
> Chapter title from Touch From Your Lust by Ben Harper

_"she only wants to be wanted_  
_but time crumbles blue roses to dust_  
_now I long to feel the touch from your lust"_

* * *

 

_Trini was drunk and she was dancing. She was dancing to ‘Marry You’ by Bruno Mars, and Kimberly was dancing behind her. More specifically, Kim was dancing with her front pressed to Trini’s backside. To top it all off, Kim was singing the words lowly in Trini’s ear. All of that combined and Trini was incredibly turned on. She wanted to drag Kim out of there and up to her room, but Kim had wanted to dance. Trini typically didn’t dance in public, but, well, she was drunk and Kim was pouting. So Kim got what she wanted._

 

_“_ ‘Who cares if we’re trashed, got a pocketful of cash we can blow-ow, shots of patron…’ _” Kim sang, her hands roaming all over Trini’s hips and waist. Trini groaned and Kimberly chuckled thickly in her ear. Then after a beat, “Oh god, let’s do it.”_

 

_“Do what?” Trini spun around in her arms and wrapped hers around Kimbery’s neck. Kim leaned down to kiss her lightly. “Get married. Then we can go have sex and it won’t be a stupid, Vegas one-night stand….”_

 

_Trini knew in the back of her mind that the logic didn’t make any sense, but she was thinking with the drunk side of her mind, and the side of her mind that wanted to get Kim naked. “Okay,” she agreed easily, not considering that they’d only known each other for a couple of hours._

 

_Kim bounced with a squeal, before singing loudly, “_ ‘Cause it’s a beautiful night! We’re lookin’ for something dumb to do! Hey baby-’ _”_

 

_“_ ‘I think I wanna marry you!’ _” Trini sang along with her. The two laughed together._

 

_Kim took Trini by the hand. “We have to go celebrate!” She started to pull Trini out the door excitedly._

 

_“Wait! You have to pay your tab!” Tommy shouted behind them. They stopped and rushed back to the bar. “That’s more like it,” she muttered to them as she took Kim’s credit card from the box of cards she held._

 

_Kim waited for Tommy to process her card, tapping her fingers restlessly on the bar. “We need donuts,” she said, her voice serious. “Where can we get some?”_

 

_“Couple blocks away,” Tommy told her, handing her her card. “You sure you should eat fried dough as drunk as you two are?”_

 

_“We’re celebrating!” Trini glared and smacked the bar._

 

_Tommy’s brows raised and she nodded. “Uh...have fun?”_

 

_“Which way is it?” Kimberly asked. She stared at Tommy seriously as Tommy explained to her, twice, how to get to the donut place. Trini watched Kimberly in awe._

 

_That beautiful woman was gonna be her wife. And they were gonna have_ sex _._

 

Trini groaned and facepalmed. “I can’t believe I got married because of Bruno Mars and my libido.”

 

Jason grimaced and rubbed her shoulder. “Do you remember anything else?”

 

“No,” she sighed. But she remembered how she had felt, and her heart fluttered at it. For once marriage hadn’t terrified her. It excited her. It had made her happy and hopeful. And it had made her horny. Of course.

 

“You really should go talk to her,” Jason advised. “We can all piece together last night later.”

 

She looked up at him. “Is there anything else I’m not gonna like remembering?”

 

“Not that I’m aware,” he said. “I don’t think I said anything else stupid, if that’s what you mean.”

 

“You could have and just not remember it,” she grumbled.

 

“I don’t think I did,” he promised. “Go. Find Kim. Figure out what you’re gonna do after today, because that matters more than what happened last night.”

 

“That’s the problem. I don’t know what should happen after today,” she admitted.

 

“Maybe she has an idea.”

 

Trini walked across the lobby and into the bar and she looked around. The two seats she had earlier shared with Kim were empty. The other woman was nowhere to be seen.

 

However, Zack was sitting at the bar and Tommy was standing on the other side talking to him. They both turned to look at her.

 

“Hey,” she greeted, “You guys seen Kim?”

 

Simultaneously, as though practiced, they both crossed their arms over their chests.

 

“And what are your intentions with our daughter?” Tommy asked, brow raised.

 

Trini’s brows wrinkled and her lip curled. “One, I don’t have to tell you. Two, Kim is not your daughter. Three, ...ew.”

 

“Doesn’t sound very honorable to me,” Zack said.

 

“Sure doesn’t,” Tommy agreed. “I don’t think we can tell you.”

 

Trini gritted her teeth. Of course. Of course these two would band together against her. “She’s my wife. I don’t have to have honorable intentions with her.”

 

“Yes you do!” Tommy said with an exaggerated affronted gasp. “She’s your _wife_ .”

 

“You vowed to honor her,” Zack reminded her, wagging a finger at her.

 

“The only dishonorable intention I have is really dirty sex,” Trini snapped. “And that is totally allowed with your wife. So tell me where she is!” She didn’t have time for them. She would have to talk to Kim about who she remained best friends with, because Zack? Why?

 

Tommy smirked. “Our Trini has a dirty mind,” she commented. “Bravo. Okay, I’ll tell you.”

 

“Tommy!” Zack said, looking at her in betrayal.

 

“What? It’s kinda cute. Besides, Kim said if we saw her to tell her. And I see her.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Okay, we’re no longer bros,” Zack grumbled. “We almost had her going that we were Kim’s parents.”

 

“No...you didn’t,” Trini said dryly. “You’re not old enough, and...aren’t you gay?” She pointed at him.

 

“No. I’m Zack,” he replied, a hand reached out to shake.

 

“I am,” Tommy said, raising a hand. “Super gay.”

 

“...why didn’t you tell me that when I was hitting on you?” Zack asked, turning to Tommy.

 

“Oh, is that what that was? I thought you were being friendly.” She shrugged.

 

“Friendly?! I-”

 

“Oh my god! What did Kim say?!” Trini shouted. Like she cared about their personal lives!

 

“She said to send you up to her room,” Tommy said. She held out a napkin with a room number scribbled on it. “Here.”

 

Trini took it and stared at it, and then she laughed. Kim was staying one room directly below her. “You two have fun,” she said, turning and walking out the bar. She had a hot wife to track down.

 

A few minutes later she knocked on the door to Kim’s room. It took a couple more tries, but finally the door opened and Kim stood there in nothing but a towel. And she was still a little wet. Drops of water fell from her hair on to her shoulders and rolled down down down… And Trini’s mouth went dry.

 

“Oh, hey Trin,” Kim said.

 

“You….naked….”

 

“I have a towel on. I was just taking a shower. You’ve seen me in less.” She winked and tuned to walk into the room. Trini followed and closed the door.

 

“Yeah, but...not wet…” She realized what she had said a moment too late.

 

Kim turned and fixed her with an amused stare. “You’ve seen that, too,” she said.

 

Trini’s cheeks burned. Then she huffed. “You’re hot! My wife is hot! I’m sorry if it has an affect on me!”

 

“Oh, so this has an affect on you?” Kim moved closer, hand still on the fold keeping the towel shut.

 

Trini rolled her eyes. “Yes. And you knew it would.”

 

“Maybe,” Kim teased. She stopped close to Trini and leaned down to kiss her. Trini sighed into the kiss and wrapped a hand around Kim’s neck. Kim deepened the kiss and pressed close against Trini then moved both hands through Trini’s hair, no longer holding her towel together. Their bodies, pressed tightly together, did that instead.

 

“I c-came...to talk…” Trini mumbled against Kim’s lips.

 

“So stop kissing me and talk,” Kim whispered.

 

“Can’t,” Trini said, before sliding her tongue through Kimberly’s warm mouth. Kim moaned. Trini’s fingers played at the edges of the towel, wanting to pull it off, but she knew that would seriously delay their conversation.

 

Kim tore her lips from Trini’s and started kissing along her jaw and neck. “You’re seriously so hot.”

 

“S-so are you.” Trini tilted her head to give Kim more room, and she whined at how good it felt. She wanted more, and she wanted it right then. Talking could wait. So she tugged the towel free and turned her head to watch it fall. A smirk spread on her lips. “Oops.”

 

“Well, now you’re way too overdressed,” Kim said, unphased, and fingering the buttons on Trini’s yellow and black flannel.

 

Trini struggled out of the flannel and threw it across the room. She whipped off her shirt next and dropped it. Kim reached out to undo the button on Trini’s jeans and she tugged them down her legs, crouching down and kissing her thighs. Trini groaned.

 

Kim made her way back up Trini’s body and went for her bra, easily unclasping it and tugging it away. Her eyes fell to Trini’s chest and her eyes darkened. “I like those,” she whispered as she brought a hand up to palm Trini’s breast. Trini’s eyes fell closed. “You have no idea how hot you get me,” Kim said.

 

“I think I have an idea,” Trini gasped as Kim pressed kisses along the rise of her chest. Kim moved her hand to Trini’s other breast and Trini whimpered. Pressed close to Kim, Trini found friction against her thigh.

 

“I can feel how wet you are,” Kim groaned. She pinched her nipple and Trini rocked harder against her. “Do you want me, baby?” She looked at Trini through her dark lashes, her eyes filled with lust.

 

“Yes,” Trini said, barely getting the word out. Kim let go of her breast and slid her hand down her stomach and into her panties and pressed her palm against her. “Fuck.”

 

“I’m working on it,” Kim said with a smirk. She pushed Trini back against the small table that sat in the room and Trini hopped up on it. It wobbled a little, but stopped. Trini leaned back on her hands and spread her legs apart. “Damn,” Kim said, shaking her head. She removed her hand, much to Trini’s protesting, and pulled Trini’s panties down her legs and tossed them aside. Then she looked Trini over again. “Just...damn.”

 

“If you don’t fuck me in five seconds I’m doing it myself,” Trini said through gritted teeth.

 

Kim set both hands on the table on either side of Trini and stared her down. “I don’t like threats.”

 

“I don’t like being teased.”

 

“I think you do,” Kim said. She trailed her fingers along Trini’s thigh. “I think it really turns you on.”

 

“Wrong.”

 

“Oh?” Kim leaned down and kissed her down one thigh then up the other. Trini just closed her eyes and bit back a groan. Kim’s lips moved to the inside of her thigh and kissed a trail high up between her legs. She stopped just where Trini wanted her and kissed down the other.

 

“Kimberly,” she grunted.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Please fuck me,” she said evenly.

 

“That wasn’t very convincing.” Kim bit the skin inside her thigh and Trini bit her lip with a whimper. “Try again.”

 

“Please, Kim,” she all but whined. “Please, for the love of god, fuck me.” She slammed her hand down on the table and it wobbled. The sound startled Kim and she jumped up with only one hand on the table. The balance of weight was thrown, and the table flipped. Kim went down first, rolling until she was on her back, and Trini fell on top of her. The table fell on top of Trini. Luckily, it wasn’t a very heavy table.

 

Both girls screamed as they fell and let out an ‘oomph’ when Trini landed on Kim. Trini stared at Kim, both wide eyed, and then Trini got a look in her eyes.

 

A table, and slightly sore back, wasn’t going to stop her from getting what she wanted.

 

Kim must have read the look because she quickly protested. “A table just fell on us! You can’t honestly-”

 

“I can honestly,” Trini said lowly. “I still want my orgasm.”

 

“Let’s go to the bed at least,” Kim suggested, trying to push the table out of the way. It moved just enough and Trini had an idea.

 

She smirked and crawled her way up Kimberly’s body. “See, you’re my wife, and you turned me on, so you hafta finish it.” She gave the table another shove as she rested her knees to either side of Kim’s head. “I think I like this position.”

 

Kim gulped and stared up at Trini. “Me too,” she said. She wrapped her hands around Trini’s thighs. “Table? What table?”

 

“Exactly,” Trini said as she lowered herself to Kim’s mouth.

 

Awhile later the two lay on the bed together. They were naked and sweaty, and Kim’s head was on Trini’s chest. The room reeked of sex, but Trini liked it that way. She also liked all the new positions she and Kim had tried. She ran her fingers through Kim’s hair with a smirk on her lips, and she hummed contentedly.

 

“ _That_ was amazing,” she said, her voice scratchy and raw.

 

“Which time?” Kimberly asked, and her voice was more worse for the wear than Trini’s.

 

“All the times,” Trini said with a chuckle. She kissed the top of Kimberly’s head. “You know, you’re loud. It’s why you don’t have a voice now.”

 

“And you’re quiet,” Kim shot back. “All pants and moans and ‘ooh, yes. _There_ Kim, harder Princess…” she panted breathlessly in imitation.

 

Trini felt her cheeks heat up and she pinched Kim’s side. “Shuddup.”

 

“Make me.” Kim wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“ _That_ won’t make you shut up, at all,” Trini laughed.

 

“Well...can I help it if you’re really, really good?”

 

“Hmm,” Trini hummed. “My ego likes this.”

 

“Of course it does.”

 

Trini sighed and idly ran her fingers up and down Kim’s back. “We have to get dressed eventually.”

 

“But not now,” Kim said, a pout on her lips. She tilted her head up to look at Trini and Trini lowered hers to kiss her softly.

 

“We have things to figure out,” she said, thinking about the night before.

 

“We have things to figure out right here, too,” Kim reminded her.

 

Trini didn’t want to be reminded. “Right…”

 

“Do you want to figure this out?” Kim leaned up on Trini’s chest and looked down at her. Trini stared at her, amazed at how beautiful she was.

 

“Yeah, of course,” she lied. “But, I mean, right now?”

 

“Yeah.” Kim gave her a look. A look that said she wasn’t budging. “Right now. What do you want to happen when we leave on Monday?” The long weekend afforded them all the chance to stay longer.

 

Trini closed her eyes and thought. What _did_ she want? She definitely wanted to see Kim again. She wanted to continue having fun, and having mind blowing sex. She opened her eyes to stare at the girl above her again. “I wanna keep seeing you,” she said, surprised at her own honesty.

 

The words made Kim beam, and Trini was glad then that she said them. “Me too,” Kim agreed. “But...you live...where again?”

 

“Angel Grove, California,” Trini replied.

 

“I live outside of San Francisco. How far is that from you?”

 

“Couple hours,” Trini replied. “Not too bad.”

 

“Okay. So maybe some time I can come visit you?”

 

“That’d be cool.” Trini reached up to twirl a finger through Kim’s hair. “I wanna know more about you,” she said. “All I really know is that Zack, for some reason, is your best friend. I don’t even know why you came here this weekend.”

 

Kim’s eyes lowered and she let out a breath. Trini frowned, but before she could ask anything more, Kim spoke. “I had a really, really bad break up,” she confessed. “There was...a lot of drama. It’s been a few weeks, but it was still bugging me, so Zack suggested we get away for the weekend. His first pick was...well...here.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I thought it might be fun...and it really has been.” Her smile was adoring, and it warmed Trini’s insides.

 

“So...I’m the rebound?” She asked lightly. But it wasn’t light. She didn’t want to be a rebound, and the thought surprised her. Hadn’t this originally been about a fun, one night stand?

 

“No!” Kim brushed Trini’s face with her hand. “No, baby, you’re not a rebound.”

 

“Technically, I think I am,” Trini argued.

 

“Not to me,” Kim insisted. She leaned down and kissed Trini gently. “I wasn’t in love with him, and I think you have to have been in love for something to be a rebound.”

 

“I didn’t know there were rebound rules.”

 

“There totally are,” Kim nodded. “And you aren’t one.”

 

“So...what happened? With dude?” She tried to look indifferent, but she really was curious. Who in the world would let Kimberly Hart get away? She hadn’t known the woman long, but she already knew that she was awesome.

Kimberly looked up at the wall and stared at it, but Trini could tell that she barely saw anything on it. Trini waited. Kim was quiet for a long time, but then she spoke. “He fell for my best friend,” she said sadly.

 

“ _What_?! I’m going to kill Zack!” Trini started to move to get up, but Kim held her down, still leaned up on her chest.

 

“No, not Zack. My other best friend. Amanda.”

 

“Oh…” Trini settled back down. She moved her hands up to rub Kim’s back.

 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “They slept together one time, according to both of them, and then he broke up with me. He was at least kind enough to tell me why when I asked. I was so mad I punched his tooth out.” Her lips quirked up into a slight smile.

 

“You _punched_ his tooth out?” Trini stared at her incredulously, and in awe.

 

“It’s okay,” Kim said. “They put it back.”

 

“What happened with you and Amanda?”

 

“She tried to get me to forgive her. Said she couldn’t help it. But I couldn’t look at her anymore, you know? Yeah, okay, I didn’t love him, but the fact that she would do that to me?” Kim shook her head. “I can’t forgive her.”

 

“I don’t blame you.”

 

“So...all of that happened and that’s why Zack brought me here for the weekend. He’s the best friend I can count on, through thick and thin. I know he seems...silly and over the top…”

 

“And crazy.”

 

“And crazy,” she amended. “But he’s the best guy in the world.”

 

“So why are you not with him?” Trini asked, slightly jealous. She didn’t know why she was jealous or why she even asked that.

 

“Because...he’s _Zack_. I couldn’t go there with him.”

 

Trini thought about that for a moment, hands stilling on Kim’s back, and then she nodded and starting to rub it again. “I get that.”

 

“What about you?” Kim asked, looking down at her. “Any crazy breakup stories?”

 

“Not really. I honestly...don’t date much. I spend a lot of time home alone or with Billy and Jason, and that doesn’t really get me the girls.” She shrugged. “I did date this one girl, Kya. She was really great. Hot. A basketball player. So one day she says, ‘Trin, let’s move in together’. I kinda flipped out. We fought. We never really made up. We didn’t kiss anymore or have sex...it was like we were just friends again. Then...she stopped coming over. We never had the break up talk or anything, it just happened.”

 

Kim frowned as she listened. She played with the ends of Trini’s hair. “How long did you two date?”

 

Trini thought about it, hard. “Um, I guess...two years?”

 

“You didn’t want to move in with her after two years?!”

“What?” Trini asked with a frown. “Moving in is serious.”

 

“Two years is serious. Tell me you didn’t ghost her.”

 

“...I may have done that...a little.” Trini wasn’t proud of herself, but she never had known how to deal with situations like that.

 

“Oh, Trin,” Kim said, shaking her head. She leaned down and kissed her softly. “If you ever ghost me like that, I’m gonna punch your tooth out.”

 

“Ehh, they’ll put it back in.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Kim told her.

 

“You like it,” Trini replied smartly.

 

“I like you.”

 

“...you don’t even know me,” Trini said.

 

“I’m working on it.”

 

“You might change your mind.”

 

“Anything’s possible,” Kim agreed. She lowered her head until their foreheads met. “But right now...despite everything...all I want is to be around you.”

 

Trini let out a breath and closed her eyes. The feeling she got inside her chest at those words was a new one, and it scared her. She liked Kimberly. A lot. And they had just met! How could she feel that way about someone she didn’t know just twenty-four hours ago?

 

“What are you thinking?” Kim whispered.

 

“That I haven’t even known you for twenty-four hours, but we’re already married and I...I already like you,” Trini said carefully.

 

“Does that scare you?” Kim’s words ghosted across Trini’s lips, and Trini gasped slightly.

 

“Yes,” she said, the word strained from the effort it took to say it.

 

“That’s okay, baby,” Kim cooed. “It scares me, too. But I’d rather enjoy our time together and feel however it makes me feel than spend it worrying and afraid.” She brought a hand up against Trini’s cheek. “Like right now, I just want to kiss you.”

 

“So kiss me.”

 

And Kim did. She leaned down and connected their lips, and Trini whimpered at the feel of it. The feel on her lips and the feel in her stomach. Butterflies. She couldn’t remember a time, ever, that a kiss had given her butterflies.

 

It was definitely going to be a problem.


	6. what is it about her that makes me want her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I have no excuses!
> 
> CW: for naked sexy times
> 
> Chapter title brought to you by my shuffle and The Wild Party, "What Is It About Her?" (an amazing song if you wanna give it a listen)

Trini and Kim were tangled together on the bed, diagonally, with their heads by the foot of it. They were sound asleep. Kimberly was sprawled out on her stomach, and Trini was on her side with her face in Kimberly’s shoulder and her arm around her waist. They were both naked still. A hard knock sounded on the door, and they barely stirred. It sounded again.

 

“Kim? You in there?” It was Zack’s voice. Kimberly groaned quietly and shifted. Trini whined. “Kim?” Another loud knock. 

 

“Make him go away,” Trini mumbled.

 

“So comfy,” Kimberly replied.

 

Then there was a click of the door. “I don’t know if you’re in there, but I’m coming in!” 

 

Both women’s eyes widened almost comically and at the same time they jumped up and scrambled up the bed for the blankets. Trini quickly pulled them down and they were barely under them when the door opened to reveal Zack, Tommy, Jason, and Billy standing in the doorway. They all stared blankly as they saw body parts fly under the blankets.

 

“Zachary Eduardo Taylor!” Kim cried out, pulling the blankets high on her chest as she sat against the headboard. 

 

“What the hell, dude?!” Trini asked, doing the same.

 

“She didn’t answer!” 

 

“Because I was sleeping!” Kim replied.

 

“I think I saw someone’s ass,” Tommy said with glee in her tone.

 

“Me too,” Billy said, covering his eyes with his hand and turning his back to them.

 

“What are you people doing here and why does he have a key?!” Trini asked, directing the last question at Kim.

 

“Because he’s Zack! I didn’t realize he’d barge in!”

 

“We’re all going out for the night and wanted you two to come with,” Zack said. The four still stood awkwardly in the doorway. “But I can see you’ve been having your own party in here.” His eyes scanned the room and landed on the upturned table and clothes strewn everywhere and there was an amused look on his face.

 

“I’m honest to god gonna kill him,” Trini said through gritted teeth.

 

“I think we’ll just...go downstairs,” Jason said. “You can get ready and meet us.”

 

“Okay, just  _ go _ ,” Kim told him.

 

“This is what the old folks used to call ‘a Kodak moment’,” Tommy said with a nod.

 

“Go!” Trini shouted.

 

Tommy opened her mouth to respond, but Jason reached past her and tugged the door shut before Trini could hear it. Trini turned and stared Kim down. Kim looked at her with a small smile that begged forgiveness on her lips.

 

“I give him my spare key for emergencies, and he gives me his.”

 

“Boy needs to learn what’s an emergency and what isn’t,” Trini grumbled. She looked to the door and glared as though he could see it.

 

“Do you wanna go out with them?”

 

Trini sighed and stared at Kim. “No, but I wanna go out with you.”

 

“That’s so cheesy, it’s cute.” Kimberly leaned in and kissed Trini softly. “You’re cute.”

 

“I’m not cute, I’m a badass.”

 

“Okay, badass, find your clothes. We’re going out.”

 

“I have to go change,” Trini told her.

 

“Okay. Meet me downstairs then?”

 

“You got it.” Trini gave her another kiss before getting up and hunting down all of her clothes.

 

“Damn, you fine,” Kim said, still sitting in the bed.

 

Trini held up a finger, her clothes in the other hand. “We are not having sex again. Not right now, anyway.”

 

“Can’t I just appreciate you?”

 

“...I suppose.” Trini smirked a little as she pulled her clothes on. 

 

Kim stared. Her eyes roamed up and down Trini slowly with every move she made. Trini just shook her head, smiling slightly as she dressed. “You’re incorrigible.”

 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

 

“Perv.” Trini crossed her arms, fully dressed finally, and just looked at the naked woman left in the bed. It wasn’t easy to leave her there alone.

 

“My middle name,” Kim said, wrapping her arm behind her head and grinning smugly.

 

“Mmm.“ Trini stepped up to the end of the bed and tilted her head. “Well, Incorrigible Perv Hart, I can’t believe I married you.”

 

“Believe it, baby.” The blanket started to slide off of Kim’s chest and Trini’s eyes zeroed in on it. “Trini…” Nothing. “You’re worse than me!”

 

“Huh?” Trini looked up quickly. 

 

“I thought you were leaving.” Kim did nothing to fix the blanket. Just left her boobs out for show. Trini kept glancing between them and Kim’s face and she licked her lips. 

 

“I...am. I think…”

 

“I wanna go out with the others, so go. You can see all of this later.”

 

“Leaving you here is a crime,” Trini said, shaking her head. But she moved towards the door anyway, eyes over her shoulder at Kim. “We’re gonna pick this up later.”

 

“Go, sexy.” Kim laughed.

 

“Okay, I’m going.” Trini motioned at her. “Cover up.” Kim pouted but did so and Trini opened the door. “I’ll see you downstairs.” 

 

“See you soon, wifey,” Kim said, giving a wave.

 

Trini pulled the door shut and closed her eyes with a slight whimper. Why did she have to go out with all of those losers when she could stay with Kim, naked, all night long?

 

Oh right, Kim wanted to. 

 

Fuck. Trini was whipped for her wife.

 

* * *

 

 

Trini walked across the lobby and spotted her group of...friends, and made her way over to them. She was wearing black jeans with a black button down top and a silver tie. She had her hair loose with three braids on the side of her head.

 

“Lookin’ good, mama,” Tommy said with a whistle.

 

Trini rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have a bar to manage?”

 

“It’s my night off,” Tommy said defensively.

 

“You do look very nice,” Billy said.

 

“Thank you, B,” Trini replied, giving him a smile.

 

“Oh, Kim’s here, too,” Zack said as he pointed.

 

Trini followed Zack’s point and nearly fell over on the spot. Kimberly was wearing a little black dress that fell above her knees, flared out at the waist, and drew together at the top in a halter. She wore spot on makeup with dark, smokey eyes and tall pumps. Her short bob looked perfectly mussed, and she had a smirk on her lips that said she knew how hot she looked. Her eyes connected with Trini’s, and Trini realized Kim wore it all for her.

 

_ Damn _ .

 

Kim came to a stop in front of Trini and looked her up and down before grabbing onto her tie and pulling her in close. “We’re gonna have so much fun later,” she whispered thickly, and then she kissed Trini long and hard.

 

Trini was oblivious to anything around them, or their friends standing by awkwardly, and she kissed Kim back. Just as she was getting ready to wrap her arms around Kim’s waist, the taller (much taller in her heels) girl pulled back and let go of Trini’s tie.

 

“I...wait…” Trini said, dazed.

 

“The rest will come later,” Kim promised.

 

“Anyone else feel hotter in here?” Tommy asked.

 

* * *

 

“Should we get shots?” Zack asked, as the group walked into a club.

 

“Those two shouldn’t,” Tommy said, nodding her head at Trini and Kimberly. The two women in question stood beside Jason, hands held, and glared at Tommy.

 

“No Pink Lemonade,” Trini shouted over the music.

 

“I got this,” Zack said, rubbing his hands together.

 

“None for me!” Billy shouted.

 

“You okay here?” Jason asked him, taking his hand.

 

“For now,” Billy nodded and gave Jason a sweet smile.

 

“You two are gross,” Trini said, not meaning it. She squeezed Kim’s hand.

 

“I wanna dance,” Kim said.

 

“After shots,” Trini promised.

 

They found an empty table and stood around it. Just as quickly, Zack appeared with a tray of shots. He set it on the table. “Fireball for everyone!”   
  


“Why did we let him choose?” Trini muttered. Only Kimberly heard her, and Kimberly side-bumped her softly.

 

“Let’s do this and dance.”

 

The idea of dancing with Kimberly cheered Trini right up. Especially because she knew from experience that Kim was a handsy dancer. And a damn good one. “Okay,” she nodded.

 

They all reached for their glasses. “To a night of fun!” Zack shouted. They all laughed and clinked their glasses before drinking.

 

“Blech,” Trini said, making a face after. She smacked her lips to try and make the foul taste disappear. “Hate that stuff.”

 

“I love it!” Kim said as she tried to drain every last drop from her glass. She slammed it down and grabbed Trini’s hand and wordlessly pulled her towards the dance floor. Trini went willingly. She would probably go anywhere willingly with Kimberly. 

 

Kim found a somewhat empty spot and turned to put her hands on the small of Trini’s back. She pressed close and started to move her hips. Trini wrapped her arms around Kim’s neck and began to move with her. She wasn’t much of a dancer, but who would ever turn down dancing with Kimberly?

 

Their hips moved sensually to the beat while Kim’s fingers drew mindless patterns on Trini’s lower back. Trini looked up into her eyes and found Kim staring back at her with a little smile. After sharing a long gaze, Kimberly leaned in and kissed Trini softly. Trini’s eyes fell shut as she kissed back. PDA? Also not Trini’s thing. But, oh, with Kimberly she didn’t care. She moved her fingers through Kim’s hair and scratched the back of her head. Kim groaned into Trini’s mouth and Trini smiled.

 

Suddenly, Tommy appeared at their sides and she put an arm around either one of them. Kim and Trini broke from their kiss and looked at the other woman.

 

“Excuse you,” Trini said.

 

“I need one of you to help me,” Tommy said desperately. She looked over them and her eyes darted around.

 

“With what?” Kim asked. Trini tried to push Tommy off of them but she wouldn’t budge.

 

“My ex is here. Please pretend to be my date!” 

 

“No,” Trini answered immediately. “Grow balls and deal with it.”

 

“I can’t.” Tommy shook her head, and for once she seemed serious. “She’s my kryptonite.”

 

Kim let out a long sigh and let go of Trini. “Okay. But then you leave us alone to dance.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. She probably won’t be here long.” Tommy slipped an arm through Kim’s.

 

“And what am I supposed to do?!”

 

“Go watch Zack try to hit on that girl,” Tommy said with a nod to the bar. She tugged Kim off of the dance floor and Trini looked around helplessly. She spotted Jason and Billy dancing on the edge of the dance floor, and she looked to the bar and saw Zack talking to a cute redhead. She was too cute for him, that was for sure. Trini was tempted to go over and mess with him, but something in her made her decide not to. Besides, it kept him out of her hair.

 

She went back to their table and leaned her elbows to it as she looked around. She spotted Tommy and Kim talking to a blonde girl, and the girl was frowning pretty hard. She didn’t seem to like the fact that Tommy’s arm was around Kim. Hell, Trini didn’t like that Tommy’s arm was around Kim. Hot jealousy spiked through her and she seethed for a moment before huffing and going to the bar for a drink. 

 

She was waiting for the bartender when she overheard Zack over the noise of the club.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m super into working out,” he said.

 

Trini rolled her eyes. The boy probably had never seen a gym in his life. She almost had the bartender’s attention when he got drawn away by a pretty, and fake looking, blonde that definitely hadn’t been waiting as long as her. Trini cursed.

 

“That’s not very ladylike.”

 

Trini looked over and found  Kim at her side. Suddenly she didn’t feel so angry. She even smiled. “That was fast.”

 

“Yeah, Kat didn’t believe us. Probably cause Tommy was drooling all over her. They’re dancing now. Which I promised Tommy I wouldn’t let happen, buuut I wanted to come back to you.”

 

Trini’s smile turned into a grin and she reach her hand out to Kim’s hip. “Did you?”

 

“Mhmm.” She wrapped her arms around Trini’s shoulders. “Guess I can’t go five minutes without kissing my wife.” 

 

“I won’t judge you for that.”

 

“Didn’t think so.” And Kim leaned in and kissed Trini softly. Kim was just starting to slip Trini some tongue when someone cleared their throat. Trini pulled from Kim with a glare on her face and looked at the intruder.

 

“Need something?” The bartender asked, a little smirk on his lips.

 

“Yeah, how about you-”

 

“Two rum and cokes,” Kimberly cut in. She had a placating hand on Trini’s shoulder and gave her a look that clearly said ‘calm down’.

 

“Hey! Those are my friends!” Zack shouted happily. Just how much had he had to drink, Trini wondered.

 

She and Kim both looked over to Zack and the girl ( so clearly out of Zack’s league ) who looked back with a small smile. Kim, being Kim, pushed her way down the bar and looked back and forth at them.

 

“Did you make a friend?” She asked Zack. Trini came up behind them, hands on her hips, and snorted. Kim elbowed her.

 

“Yeah! Kim, Trini, this is Kira.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kira said with a nod.

 

“Kira, you look like a smart girl. Why are you talking to him?” Trini asked, waving a hand at Zack.

 

“Look! Our drinks!” Kim said loudly. She picked them off the bar and handed one to Trini. “Come on, let’s go find Jason and Billy.”

 

“But I wanted to-” Trini started, but a look from Kim had her shutting up and following. “You take all my fun away,” Trini said when they got further away.

 

“I think I provide you plenty of fun,” Kim argued.

 

“Yeah, the naked kind, but I’m talkin’ ‘bout the picking on Zack kind.”

 

“Let him talk to the pretty girl.”

 

“Fine.” Trini rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

 

* * *

 

 

Not long after they found Billy and Jason the two men said their goodbyes and left. Trini and Kim finished their drinks and returned to the dance floor. Kim was all over Trini, and Trini was happy to let it happen. They were dancing close and laughing when Tommy found them again.

 

“Guys. This is bad.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll get another face in your next life,” Trini answered.

 

Tommy didn’t even blink. “She wants to go somewhere quiet and talk.”

 

“So go,” Kim said. “You clearly have thing to talk about.”

 

“She’s gonna woo me with her magical ways,” Tommy whined.

 

“Oh my god.” Trini rolled her eyes and pulled from Kim to face Tommy. “You still like her, right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Is she bat shit crazy?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then go talk to her.”

 

“I’m weak,” Tommy said.

 

“We know,” Trini replied. “But unless she cheated on you or somethin’ it can’t hurt you to spend some time with her, right?”

 

“Right,” Tommy said with a nod. “Okay. I’ll go do that.” She nodded again and walked off.

 

Trini turned back to Kim and wrapped her arms around her neck. “We won’t be seeing her til morning.”

 

“Did we just tell her to go talk to her ex so we’d have time alone?”   
  


“Yeah. And?” Trini pressed close and kissed the corner of Kim’s lips. “You said you wanted to dance with me. I’m just makin’ it happen.”

 

“Ooh, my hero,” Kim chuckled.

 

“Damn right.”

 

* * *

 

 

Not long later, Trini and Kim left the club. They held hands as they walked back to the hotel and entered the lobby. Kim wrapped her arm around Trini’s shoulders as they approached the elevators. They spotted Zack and Kira there already.

 

“You wanna come up to my room tonight?” Kim asked, leaning in close. She held Trini’s hand tightly in her own.

 

“Duh, Princess,” Trini replied. She elbowed Kim lightly. “You gotta ask?”

 

“Mmm...guess not.” Kimberly smiled drunkenly.

 

Zack spotted them and waved, tugging Kira over. “And did you ladies have a good time?”

 

“We did,” Kim answered for them.

 

“You two make a really cute couple,” Kira told them.

 

“Thanks,” Kim said with a smile. 

 

“We’re not really-” Trini started, but the hurt look Kim gave her made her shut up. “Thanks.”

 

“Right...we’re going, so, goodnight,” Zack said, tugging Kira along with him as he headed to the elevator.

 

“Nice meeting you again,” Kira said over her shoulder, before Zack pulled her under his arm and made her giggle.

 

“Let’s wait for the next one,” Trini suggested. “They’re gonna start making out any second.”

 

“And we aren’t?” Kim raised a brow.

 

“Oh we are, but  _ that _ ? I don’t wanna see.” The two walked over to the elevators and waited until Zack and Kira were in one and the doors closed before pressing the button for another one.

 

“I wonder where Tommy got to…” Kim mused softly.

 

“Who cares?” Trini asked. When Kim shot her a look she shrugged. “She’s probably off with Kat somewhere. Looked like they were getting along.”

 

“You mean, it looked like they were about to go to Tommy’s place?”

 

“Yeah. That. The thing I don’t wanna think about.”

 

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in and leaned against the back wall. 

 

“Why do you hate Tommy?” Kim asked.

 

“I don’t...hate her,” Trini admitted reluctantly. “She’s just really annoying. She’s so...brash.”

 

“So are you!”

 

“Not like that.” Trini shook her head. “What does it matter if I like her or not? In a couple days I’ll never see her again.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Kimberly shrugged and moved closer to Trini. She ran a finger down the edge of her tie slowly, eyes on it. “I think you wore this to drive me crazy.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Kimberly pressed even closer and pushed a leg between Trini’s. “I think you wanted me to think about fucking you all night.”

 

A small smirk spread on Trini’s lips, and to be honest she was a little turned on by the profanity. “You’re one to talk, Ms. Little Black Dress.” She tilted her head and raised a brow.

 

Kimberly stared at her, met her eyes, and shook her head slowly. “You are...so hot.”

 

“Again, you’re one to talk.”

 

The elevator doors opened with a ‘ding!’ and they stood there frozen like that. Trini bit down on her bottom lip and met Kimberly’s eyes. “If you want me, Princess, let’s go.” She pushed Kim off of her gently and walked off of the elevator. Then she walked down the hall towards Kimberly’s room. Kim quickly caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

 

“Your ass looks good in those jeans.”

 

“It looks better out of them,” Trini said.

 

“Damn right it does.”

 

Kim tugged Trini into the room by her tie and let the door shut after them. She continued pulling Trini over towards the bed.

 

“Princess, you’re gonna choke me.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be fun?” Kimberly asked, raising a brow. Her voice was low and sexy, and Trini gulped.

 

“Sure...as long as I’m still breathing.”

 

Kim chuckled and sat down on the bed. She pulled Trini into her lap and Trini straddled her and sat against her. Kim didn’t let go of the tie as she leaned up to kiss Trini. Trini kissed her back and ran her hands up and down Kim’s hips. They kissed deeply. She trailed her hands down Kim’s hips and over her thighs before starting to push the dress up. Kim lifted her hips so Trini could get it up over them, then they settled down again. Kim still hadn’t let go of Trini’s tie and Trini smirked into the kiss. She hadn’t realized Kim would like it so much. 

 

“Gotta let go sooner or later,” she murmured.

 

“Nope.” Kim tugged the tie a little too tightly and Trini groaned. It was uncomfortable, but it was hot. “Take your pants off,” Kim demanded. Trini unbuttoned them and kicked them off. Kim moved one hand to Trini’s ass and felt it slowly before giving it a tug and making Trini’s hips land against her own. “Grind against me,” was the next command. Trini’s eyes fluttered and she nodded. She moved her knees further onto the bed and started to rock her hips and grind down against Kimberly.

 

“God, you smell good,” Trini groaned. She bit her lip as she felt chills and warmth course through her body. 

 

“I’ve been wet since I saw you in this outfit,” Kim admitted, her voice still low. She kept one hand on the tie and one on Trini’s ass.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“We will, baby,” Kim promised. She spread kisses along Trini’s jaw and neck. 

 

“Now.”

 

“Mm-mm. I say when.”

 

“You’re killin’ me,” Trini whispered, rutting her hips. Her back was starting to sweat, and she needed more.

 

“Am I?” Kim asked in faux innocence. 

 

“You damn well know it.”

 

Kim smirked and let go of the tie, and Trini’s ass, long enough to unbutton Trini’s shirt. She pushed it from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She grabbed onto the tie again, tighter this time, and slid her free hand onto Trini’s breast over her bra.

 

“I love your tits,” Kim said.

 

“So let’s get naked and you can see them.”

 

“We will.”

 

Trini groaned. Her insides were on fire and all she wanted was Kimberly. Her wife. Oh, but that was hot. She felt Kim’s hand push under her bra and grab her breast and she whined. She would never admit that she whined, but she did. Kim’s thumb flicked her nipple and Trini’s hips sped up. “Kim,” she gasped. “Please.”

 

“Please what?” Kim tugged on the tie and brought Trini’s face to hers, and they kissed. It was hot and desperate, and Trini pushed Kim onto her back and settled on top of her. She grabbed the bottom of Kim’s dress and shoved it up her stomach. She ran her fingertips over the skin there and leaned down to kiss it. She heard Kimberly sigh deeply and she trailed her lips higher. Her hips stilled. “I didn’t say stop.”

 

“Take that dress off,” Trini demanded.

 

“Who’s in charge here?”

 

“Take. It. Off.” 

 

Kim stared up at Trini for a moment, then wiggled out of the dress and tossed it aside. “Happy?”

 

“Bra, too,” Trini said. Kim reached under herself to unclasp her bra and she threw that away, too. Trini stared at her. “So beautiful,” she whispered.

 

“Take yours off,” Kim said.

 

Trini took off her bra and dropped it over the bed. She reached down and started to tug at Kimberly’s panties. “These too.” Kim lifted her hips and let Trini take them off. Then Trini kicked off her own before settling back against Kim, sitting up on her. Trini reached for the knot on her tie, but Kim quickly reached out to cover her hands.

 

“Oh no. That stays on.”

 

“Seriously?!”

 

“Seriously.”

 

Trini stared at Kim for a moment then shook her head. “Okay, perv.”

 

Kim grinned and grabbed the tie and tugged Trini close. Trini settled down on top of her and quickly kissed her. The kiss turned heated and wild immediately, and Trini did all she could to keep up. Her hips started to move slowly, and she sighed at how much better it felt without all those clothes between them. She slid her hand down Kim’s hip and over her pelvic bone. She stilled there.

 

“Touch me,” Kim said.

 

“I didn’t hear a please.”

 

Kim tugged Trini by the tie and Trini gulped. “Touch me, Trin.”

 

Trini licked her lips and moved her hand between them. She stroked Kim softly and listened to the woman groan. She smiled. “You’re so wet.”

 

“You. And your fucking tie,” Kim growled.

 

“Maybe I should use it to keep you still.”  Kim let out a sharper whine and Trini grinned. “Oh, you’d like that.”

 

“What I’d like is your fingers in me.”

“Say please,” Trini said sweetly.

 

“Fuck, Trini!”

 

“Wrong word.”

 

“Please,” Kim said through gritted teeth.

 

“That’s more like it,” Trini said, her finger pressing into Kim. 

 

“You’re so in for it,” Kim said through a groan.

 

“Can’t wait, Princess.”


End file.
